


That Need

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people have needs they can't satisfy alone. Sometimes <em>that</em> need requires help from friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As If Time Had Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Please note all listed pairings/warnings. The "underage" warning only applies to early chapters and characters involved are of similar age. Not all warnings will apply to each chapter, but all will be found somewhere within. Writing on this story is finished and it will be posted at a rate of no less than one chapter per week until it is all here.
> 
> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Not for the first time, Harry Potter lay awake on his four-poster in Gryffindor Tower, painfully aware of the throbbing erection straining to escape from his pyjamas. He resisted the urge to take the problem in hand – to provide himself some much needed release – because the ragged breathing combined with the occasional moan coming from across the room told him someone, probably Neville Longbottom given the direction of the sound, was doing just that. Somehow it seemed too weird, or even a little perverted, that they’d be doing it together. After all, that isn’t something a guy does with just anybody. He wished Neville had thought to use the Silencing Charm Professor Flitwick had taught them the previous year, but Neville probably hadn’t expected anyone else to be awake at that hour.

Harry grinned in spite of his present discomfort. It was actually quite nice to be awakened from a particularly vivid dream and have to deal with an ache in his groin. Usually it was a blinding headache and the burn of his scar caused by his frequent nightmares that disrupted his sleep. Now, instead of the slitted red eyes of Lord Voldemort, his dreams were often filled with visions of a fiery ginger-haired witch, and the salty-sweet taste of their first kiss in the common room after the last Quidditch match of the season, or the leisurely afternoons they’d spent down by the lake, bodies pressed together whilst they snogged.

A soft grunt from the bed next to Harry’s made him feel slightly guilty about his present condition. The redhead sleeping there was his best friend, Ron Weasley, and it was dreams of Ron’s younger sister, Ginny, that had gotten Harry into his present state. He didn’t think Ron would be too pleased if he knew the kind of thoughts he was having about Ginny right now. Not that either Harry or Ron had really had any sexual experience to discuss, but before Harry had begun to fancy Ginny, he and Ron had been able to discuss the girls they sometimes fantasized about. It kind of helped them ease the tension caused by all that unrequited teenage lust. 

Gratefully, since his thoughts were doing nothing to ease his present situation, Harry noticed the sounds coming from Neville’s bed had ceased. He slipped quietly out of his own bed and headed for the boys’ loo where he could wank comfortably in the shower. He would allow the water to caress his body while pretending it was Ginny’s gentle fingertips tantalizing his heated flesh. Lost in this blissful thought, Harry didn’t notice that Ron was awake as well, or he might have made some effort to suppress his grin and camouflage the protrusion in his pants as he crept past Ron’s bed.

Ron struggled with his own feelings as he watched Harry pad across the dorm, the front of his pyjamas clearly leading the way. He knew what Harry was going to do. After sharing the same dorm room with him and the other three Gryffindor boys for nearly six whole years now, they really had few secrets from one another. He knew, as they all did, the sounds that each of them made when they pleasured themselves. Likewise, he knew the general rhythm each preferred, because until they’d learned to cast _Silencio_ in fifth year, they’d all been bold enough or thick enough to wank in their beds at night, thinking either that no one was awake or that they could be quiet enough that no one could hear. It was rubbish, of course, but they all spared one another’s dignity by never talking about it. Even without that though, Ron would know about Harry.

Harry had been Ron’s best mate since the train ride from King’s Cross Station in their first year at Hogwarts. They shared a closeness that often let one know what the other was thinking or feeling, even when no words passed between them. Ron knew that Harry had a hard time with his feelings about Ginny in the beginning, and he was actually quite touched when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Championship a few weeks earlier, somehow leading to a very public kiss between Harry and Ginny in their house common room afterward. Harry had looked to Ron for his approval before leading Ginny out through the portrait hole. Admittedly, Ron was a bit overprotective of his baby sister, but if she was going to be snogging anyone, he was glad it was Harry. Of course, Ron knew that snogging alone was not enough to satisfy a randy sixteen year-old boy, and that was why Harry was now wanking in the shower. As far as he knew, Harry’s relationship with Ginny was still in the snogging stage. That was probably all he wanted to know if he was honest with himself so, unlike if Harry had been going out with some other girl, Ron didn’t ask too many questions.

Pushing Ginny from his mind, Ron got out of bed and tried the bathroom door. Clearly Harry had remembered the Silencing Charm as there was no sound coming from the other side, but he’d not bothered with a locking spell, which Ron added as he entered the warm, steamy room. Harry was already in the shower, the hard lines of his body softened by the semi-transparent shower door. It made Ron feel happy to see the look of intense pleasure on Harry’s face, even though it pained him slightly to know that it was undoubtedly caused by indecent thoughts of Ginny. Harry’s life outside Hogwarts had offered him precious little happiness and above all else, Ron wanted Harry to be happy. He knew the trials that still lay ahead for his friend – that it was prophesied that it was Harry who must ultimately kill You-Know-Who, or be killed by him – and if Ginny could make Harry smile, then Ron would have to make himself okay with that. Ron grimaced a bit when he realized that he himself couldn’t even think Voldemort’s name, let alone say it aloud, yet Harry would be expected to face him in a battle to the death.

Harry bit his lower lip and his muscles tensed as the slow, steady rhythm of his hand stroking his cock moved him ever closer to release. Ron subconsciously wet his lips with his tongue as he allowed his eyes to travel the length of Harry’s body then focus on the droplets of water that fell from Harry’s dark hair. He followed their path onto Harry’s shoulder and watched as they slithered leisurely across his muscled chest. A particularly delicious drop of water paused at Harry’s nipple, while Ron imagined catching it with his tongue, before it dripped yet again onto Harry’s abs and slipped quickly down into his nest of dark curls, where it was crushed by the downward stroke of Harry’s hand as he continued to bring himself off. Ron sensed instinctively that Harry was close. 

Ron supposed all the boys in their dorm had started touching themselves experimentally at some point during their third year. He’d watched Harry often, just as Harry had watched him. At first, he’d watched in the dark of night through the hangings on their beds, youthful curiosity to see if everybody did it the same way, and of course to see who was bigger _there._ Towards the end of third year, after they’d both finally realized they were watching each other, they gave up the pretense of not knowing. Wanking together became as comfortable between them as anything else. They never actually set out to do it together on purpose – at least not at first – but if one happened to catch the other at it, it was accepted between them that it was okay to join in. Watching somehow seemed to create _that_ need, and Ron knew that Harry took his greatest pleasure from an unhurried wank, just like Harry knew Ron wanted it hard and fast – almost wild – with just the occasional slow stroke or two thrown in to let him keep himself in check so he could hold out as long as possible. Ron liked knowing Harry was watching him, which was usually what made those occasional slow stokes necessary.

It wasn’t until just before the start of fifth year, mere weeks after Harry had witnessed a fellow student murdered by one of Voldemort’s followers, that Ron had slipped into Harry’s bed at Grimmauld Place in an effort to comfort him during a particularly bad nightmare. Ron had wanted to help his friend get some much-needed sleep and crawling into the bed for comfort was what his mum had always done when he or Ginny had nightmares growing up. 

It was the right thing to do in Harry’s case, Ron decided, because Harry’s breathing slowed and he stopped thrashing about once he felt the security of Ron’s arm draped casually across his waist.

Clearly, Harry had been more than a little surprised the next morning when he awoke to find himself nose to nose with Ron, their normal teenage morning erections bumping together from the sheer closeness of their bodies. His sharp intake of breath had woken Ron, who brushed off Harry’s embarrassment by telling him he’d done it so Harry would shut up and let him get a good night’s sleep. He knew Harry would feel ashamed of himself if he thought he’d sounded so frightened during the night that he’d needed protecting from his nightmares, so Ron didn’t mention he knew Harry was having nightmares. He made it sound as if Harry had just been snoring too loudly and Ron had crawled into his bed so he could nudge him each time he tried to start up again.

Ron was, in many ways, jealous of Harry’s fame, but he still felt very protective over him because Harry had not grown up in a proper home with the kind of love he’d always known from his own parents and his many siblings. Harry was raised by an aunt and uncle who made no bones about letting him know what a burden he was to the happy couple and their precious "Dinky Duddydums" – or whatever the hell it was they called their oaf of a son, Dudley. In that way, Ron felt very sorry for Harry and wanted somehow to share the love he’d always had from his own family with Harry.

Ron climbed into Harry’s bed on several more of Harry’s restless nights in the few weeks that remained before their return to Hogwarts for fifth year, and Harry even found his way into Ron’s bed on a couple nights when the nightmares had been bad, but not bad enough that he’d woken Ron. They didn’t really talk about it by daylight, because they never really acknowledged that snoring wasn’t the cause of their sleeping arrangements, and because it would have been too embarrassing for Harry to admit that having Ron hold him helped him let go of his fears, or for Ron to admit that he liked holding Harry, because it was one of the few things he could do that truly seemed to help his friend.

It was on the last night before leaving Grimmauld Place that their circumstances took an unexpected turn. Harry was always slower falling asleep than Ron, and was having trouble sleeping at all over Ron’s snores that particular night. Harry had gotten out of bed and headed for the kitchen, hoping that some of Mrs. Weasley’s excellent fried chicken was still in the fridge, but he’d stopped short of opening the door because he heard voices coming from within the kitchen. It was the familiar sound of Sirius and Remus talking and laughing congenially, apparently reminiscing about their own days at Hogwarts and their sexual escapades with some of the girls who were there then. Harry knew he shouldn’t listen, but his curiosity got the better of him, because these were his father’s best mates and he wondered if they might mention either of his parents as they talked. 

Although the only mention of Harry’s parents was at the end of the conversation, when Remus sighed and said softly, "Yeah, but James was the lucky one, because he was the one who got Lily in the end," Harry had heard enough – in rather vivid detail – from the two Marauders about the girls they’d bedded in seventh year to leave him with a raging hard-on to go with the rumble in his gut from having failed dismally in his search for a midnight snack. He walked uncomfortably back to his and Ron’s room and climbed into bed, turning his back to his friend, who was still snoring in the other bed. He was desperate for a wank so he could at least relieve one of his problems.

After a few minutes of frantically humping his own hand, Harry was so focused on himself that he failed to notice the absence of Ron’s snores. He’d been so worked up after listening to Remus and Sirius talk about Sirius’ having been the benefactor of twins going down on him together because the full moon had caused Remus to miss their double date that he’d abandoned his usual leisurely technique in favour of Ron’s more frantic tactics.

Ron, who knew Harry’s leisurely wanking rhythm so well by then he often secretly mused he could probably get Harry off as well as Harry could himself, failed to recognize the true cause of his friend’s erratic breathing and the jerking motions of his body. He instead mistook them as signs of a particularly nasty nightmare.

Both boys were more than a little surprised when Ron quickly plopped himself into bed behind Harry and dropped his arm protectively over Harry’s middle, only to realize that this time the previously comfortable position now left his hand competing with Harry’s, which was wrapped firmly around his cock.

For a long, awkward moment, it was as if time had frozen.

Harry’s hand ceased its pumping motion. He didn’t turn to look at Ron, nor did he even dare to breathe. He knew Ron hadn’t known what he was doing, but his brain refused to work out a simple solution to the predicament they’d found themselves in. Ron’s eyes came dangerously close to popping from their sockets upon registering what he’d just done, but his hand didn’t seem to know how to let go of Harry’s cock and his brain wasn’t sure what to do with the knowledge that he was now gripping his best mate’s erection – and that he kind of liked it. In fact, the only movement at all in that bed came from Ron’s own cock as it woke rapidly from its slumber and poked – rather insistently – into Harry’s hip. Ron wished he could spontaneously combust right there on the spot.

The seconds ticked by like hours until Harry finally did the only thing a brave Gryffindor could do; he moved his own hand and wrapped it firmly over Ron’s, then used it to stroke himself until he spurted his release all over the both of them. He caught his breath and rolled over to face Ron, whose very embarrassed face was clashing spectacularly with his flaming red hair in the moonlight. He untied Ron’s pyjamas, reached in, and grasped Ron’s now rock-hard cock with more confidence than he actually felt and began pumping it, slowly at first, then picking up speed as Ron encouraged him by thrusting into his hand. Harry didn’t release his grip until Ron spilled between them, his mouth slightly open as if lost somewhere between pleasure and shock. It wasn’t until Harry leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Ron’s lips and lightly brushing his tongue across the inside of Ron’s jaw, that Ron’s brain really clicked into gear again. He looked nervously at his friend.

"Harry, I’m umm…" but Harry cut him off.

"It’s okay, Ron. Go to sleep." 

And they did.

After that, Ron and Harry would sometimes reassure one another that they were not poofs because they did both fantasize about girls on a regular basis, and neither of them could even think of doing what they sometimes did together with any other bloke without feeling a bit nauseous, but neither was making a sincere effort to find himself a girlfriend either. Each was content with what they did together – sometimes just watching, sometimes helping – both acknowledging that sometimes it just takes the touch of another person to really make _that_ need go away. 

It was like that now as Ron untied the string on his own pyjamas and reached inside, knowing his current hardness was not from thinking of Hermione – although she was usually the subject of his fantasies. It was merely from watching Harry. Ron loved the way Harry’s body had matured over the past two years, more hard lines and angles, taller and more muscled from Quidditch, and from his tireless defense practice in preparation for this inevitable battle with Voldemort. He also loved the way the little droplets of water from the shower trickled down Harry’s body, slipping into crevices that Ron had sometimes explored with his fingertips and with his tongue. He wondered now if they would still share that since Harry had started seeing Ginny. Part of him believed that they shouldn’t because it wasn’t really fair to her, but all of him knew that he’d miss Harry’s touch if they didn’t. Ron licked his lips again as Harry came and he spilled onto his own hand just as Harry was sliding the shower door open.

Harry started when he saw Ron, and blushed a little, certain that Ron knew what he’d been thinking about. 

"Bloody hell, Ron," Harry exclaimed in a effort to convince him otherwise, "you could’ve told me you were there or you could’ve just come in and helped."

Ron, who was still holding his now-sticky member, looked a bit uncomfortable but felt it was time to say something. 

"Look, Harry, I know you were thinking about Ginny in there and I’m okay with that, I think. I mean, I’m not excited about her sleeping with anybody, but if she has to, I guess I’d rather it be you than some of the other blokes she’s gone out with. But I’m not sure I want to know details since it’s Ginny, which is kinda disappointing really since I’d hoped you could tell me what it was like if you got any before I did." He hesitated just for a second, then blurted out, "You haven’t yet, have you?"

Harry stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel, water still dripping seductively from his body. 

"Ginny’s still a virgin far as I know, mate. Course, she did go out with Dean and Corner before me. Merlin, I hope she didn’t give it up to one of them, ‘specially not Corner. I kind of want to, to – you know – but it’s hard (both boys grinned at each other stupidly from the implication) err, yeah, umm, with her being your sister and me knowing all your brothers and your parents. I keep worrying that your mum would hex me if she found out. I doubt she’d be too pleased, and she scares me more than your dad sometimes. ‘Course, I doubt your mum would be too pleased if she knew about us, come to think of it." 

Harry’s words were the truth, and he didn’t really see the need to tell Ron he had a pretty fair idea of what Ginny’s breasts felt like from the way she pressed her body firmly against him when they kissed, or that she probably had a pretty good idea of the size of Harry’s cock from the way it always responded to her presence.

Ron began to laugh. "We’re pretty pathetic, mate. I can’t get a date and you’re too scared of my mum to take advantage of the one you have. Ron frowned before he continued. "I guess I did always think we’d at least be able to wank together."

Harry wanted to reassure Ron that nothing had changed between the two of them. He didn’t want things to be different with them, but he didn’t really think it would be right to be with Ginny and have a physical relationship with her brother at the same time. 

"Ron," Harry began tentatively, "why don’t you just tell Hermione you fancy her?"

"Hermione?" Ron feigned confusion, although if he were fooling anyone, it was only himself. "I don’t fancy Hermione. I mean, I love her and all, just like you do, but she’s our best friend."

Harry knew better. He had suspected Ron fancied Hermione Granger even before the two of them had saved her from the troll in first year. Of course, if Ron hadn’t hurt Hermione’s feelings for showing him up in Charms class, she might not have been trapped in the loo by the troll in the first place, and she wouldn’t have needed rescuing at all. Somehow that incident had transformed their relationship from being that of two awkward first-year wizards who were annoyed by the bossy, know-it-all, first year witch into one of a solid three-way friendship that would, without question, last a lifetime.

Ron was absolutely right. Harry did love Hermione, and she loved him, just like they both loved Ron and he loved them. But that wasn’t the same kind of love Harry was talking about. He was certain Ron fancied Hermione when he saw how Ron reacted to Hermione showing up at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum in the trio’s fourth year. But even now, nearly two years later, Ron refused to admit it, even to himself.

"Yeah right, only we’re each other’s best friends too, and that doesn’t seem to keep all our clothes on," Harry said jovially, as he finished dressing. "Let’s get back to bed before the others wake up, or they’ll think we’ve been wanking together." 

Ron tucked himself back into his pyjamas and the two of them slipped back into their dorm room and into their own beds.


	2. At Least It Was A Weasley

Hermione Granger sat alone on the bed, waiting and thinking. It all seemed so long ago now. In a way, it was; it was near the end of the summer holidays, just before the start of fifth year at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had wasted no time after learning from Harry late in their fourth year, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, that Voldemort had regained his body. Dumbledore had immediately begun to recall the old members of the Order of the Phoenix, reforming the group and planning a strategy. But then the school year ended and the students returned to their homes, most of them getting their only information from the Daily Prophet, which was even more useless than usual. The Minister of Magic had plainly refused to believe Dumbledore that Voldemort was back, and used his influence to keep any news about Voldemort, or his Death Eaters, out of the wizarding world’s premiere newspaper.

Hermione had been rather surprised, and a little alarmed, by Ron’s owl so early in the summer holiday, telling her that Professor Dumbledore had asked that she go to the Burrow as quickly as she could, and remain with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Ron’s parents were members of the original Order and had pledged their support once again to Dumbledore the same night Harry witnessed Voldemort’s return. Hermione feared Dumbledore’s request must have something to do with this, and she was very worried that something might have happened to Harry since there was no mention in Ron’s letter of him going there as well.

Upon her arrival, Hermione was almost relieved to learn that Harry was still stuck on Privet Drive with his wretched Muggle relatives. The Dursleys were awful people, at least from what Harry had told her and Ron, and they resented everything about Harry, particularly the fact that he was a wizard. So even though Hermione was relieved, she was still worried for Harry at this news as well. She knew that Harry was safe, but she also knew that he was miserable with the Dursleys, and he would be angry that she and Ron were together at the Burrow, while he was stuck with the Muggles.

Having already had the first couple weeks of summer to grow accustomed to being left out of adult conversation, Ron and Ginny offered to help Hermione settle into Ginny’s room, where she’d stayed the summer before when visiting the Burrow to go to the Quidditch World Cup. As she unpacked, Ron and Ginny told her what little they knew of what was going on, and how their two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, had joined the Order, but they cautioned her not to mention Percy because he’d had an awful row with their dad over what Mr. Weasley deemed was a "suspicious motive" behind his son’s recent promotion at the Ministry. In the end, Percy had moved out and was no longer speaking to their parents. Ron said Order members came around to the Burrow quite often, but always clammed up whenever he, Ginny or the twins were around. About the only useful thing they did know was that Professor Dumbledore had found a place to be used as Headquarters for the Order.

It was to Headquarters, ultimately, that Dumbledore planned for Hermione to go, along with the Weasley family, and where eventually Harry would join them, although Dumbledore seemed to think it was important that he stay on at Privet Drive for a while longer. Hermione found it very frustrating that Professor Dumbledore told her and Ron very little, and insisted that they not communicate anything at all to Harry about where they were or what they were doing, as long as Harry remained with the Dursleys. Professor Dumbledore seemed in no hurry to remove Harry from what Harry often referred to as "Holiday Hell," but he wasn’t particularly forthcoming with any information about why Harry needed to stay there or for how long.

By the time everyone settled in to sleep that night, Hermione’s mind was buzzing with thoughts about all that was going on in the wizarding world, none of which was particularly pleasant, and she worried that she would never get to sleep. She tried to focus on Ginny’s steady breathing behind her in the bed they shared. It was comforting to know she was not alone, with Ginny sleeping peacefully behind her. She giggled inwardly thinking it would be nice if it were Ron there instead of Ginny. She’d had a crush on Ron ever since they were first years, although she’d never actually admitted it to anyone, but she thought Ginny might at least suspect she fancied him.

When Hermione finally slept, it was nearly morning. She awoke reluctantly as the sun came pouring in through Ginny’s window, and she realized Ginny was cuddled against her back with an arm thrown casually across her waist. Hermione closed her eyes again and drifted softly back into a comfortable sleep. The next time she opened her eyes, the sun had shifted slightly and was less glaring. Ginny was still behind her, her breath warm on Hermione’s neck, and her hand, which had somehow found its way through the loose armhole of Hermione’s gown, was resting softly atop her right breast, causing Hermione to moan softly.

The sound woke Ginny, and her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment when she realized she was pressed against Hermione with her hand on Hermione’s bare breast. For a moment she was too stunned to even move, then her brain engaged and she quickly sat up, taking her hand away abruptly, but nearly choking Hermione with her own gown since her hand didn’t slip out nearly as easily as it went in. She murmured an awkward apology to Hermione, blushing spectacularly.

Hermione simply laughed at Ginny, smiling at how vividly her red hair clashed with her now crimson face. "It’s alright Ginny, you’re used to having your bed all to yourself. Don’t worry about it. Just go back to sleep." But there was no going back to sleep, for there was a knock at the door just then, followed by Ron’s voice telling them his Mum had breakfast ready. 

The girls spent most of the day sitting in a shady spot of grass in the field outside the Burrow, watching Ron play Quidditch with the rest of the Weasley boys, excepting Percy, of course. Ginny liked to play, but Hermione hated flying and when she finally gave up her attempt at playing as a bad job, Ginny quit with her so she wouldn’t feel so left out. Ginny was a year behind Hermione and Harry and Ron at school, but they’d always got on well since Ginny started at Hogwarts in the trio’s second year, and since Ginny was Ron’s only sister, it kind of led to an automatic friendship between the two girls. They chatted about school, giggling and gossiping about some of their classmates, which Hermione rarely got to do since she was always with Ron and Harry at school and had very few female friends. Eventually the conversation focused on boys and all the couples at school, or the suspected couples. The girls talked about their own love lives – or rather the lack of them – since Ginny’s crush on Harry was thus far as fruitless as Hermione’s crush on Ron, although Ginny did tell Hermione she was pretty certain Ron fancied her but was just too thick to admit it even to himself. Hermione’s blush at the mention of Ron merely served to confirm what Ginny had long suspected – Hermione fancied her brother.

Neither girl spoke about how they’d woken up that morning until time to go to bed that night. When Ginny caught herself watching Hermione undress to put on her gown, she told Hermione if she was uncomfortable sleeping with her after what had happened before, she would kip on the floor and Hermione could have the bed.

"Don’t be silly. It was an accident," Hermione said in her most practical tone. "Besides, if I waited on your brother, no one would ever touch them." Both girls giggled and blushed. Then they snuggled into the small bed next to each other, this time with Hermione pressed up behind Ginny, and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke them early with a rare surprise. She said Arthur had managed to take the day off work and they were going to visit a nearby lake for a picnic and to go swimming, because they’d be moving into Headquarters the following day, and from what she’d been told, the place was a mess and they’d have their work cut out for them making it livable. Mrs. Weasley packed a huge lunch and several blankets since there were nine of them, and they set off on foot for the lake since not everyone was old enough to Apparate. It was only a mile or so away.

As soon as they’d arrived, clothing started to fly as everyone, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, had worn swimsuits underneath their walking clothes in anticipation of a refreshing dip in the cool lake water. Hermione held back a little, sort of embarrassed to take off her clothes because her swim suit was a two piece one from the year before. It fit her pretty well at the time, but her breasts had started to develop a little more since then and her hips had gotten a bit fuller. She was suddenly very aware of how little fabric there was in a two piece bathing suit.

The older boys didn’t bother her so much – well, maybe Fred and George a little since you could always count on the twins to tease you about something – but it was Ron who made her the most uncomfortable. He and Harry were her best friends, but somehow without Harry here, she felt more like a girl. It felt more like she was staying with her friend, Ginny, and just happened to fancy one of Ginny’s brothers.

"Hermione, come on," hollered Ron, barely evading George’s playful attempt to drown him in the shallow water. "It feels great out here!"

Hermione turned her back towards the boys and pulled her t-shirt over her head, then pushed down her shorts, stepping out of them. She hoped if she moved quickly enough she could get into the water before anyone really noticed her.

"Wow, Hermione," said Fred, smiling at her, as Ron stood gaping at her with his mouth slightly open. 

"You really look good!" added George, making Hermione blush nearly as pink as her swimsuit. 

Ron opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but no sound came out, and he soon realized it was best just to close it.

Overall, the day was wonderful, although Hermione was much less self-conscious in the water than she was out of it. She did eventually give in to Ginny’s plea to lay with her on a blanket on the shore and soak up some of the plentiful sunshine, a concession she thought later might have been best avoided, as she looked in the mirror after her shower at her brilliantly red, sunburned skin. She jumped when Ginny knocked at the bathroom door, barely pausing to hear Hermione’s soft "who is it?" before opening the door.

"Goodness, Ginny," Hermione said upon seeing her friend, whose skin was even redder than her own, and probably looked even worse because of Ginny’s plentiful freckles. "You’re even more sunburned than I am!"

"I know, and my hair makes it look even worse. We should have listened to Mum and got in the shade sooner. She’s given me a potion we can put on each other to take the burn out. It should even stop us from peeling if we put it on pretty soon."

Hermione didn’t even bother to dress since she’d have to take her clothes off again in Ginny’s room to let her apply the potion. She just got Ginny to check the hallway for stray brothers, then ran the short distance to Ginny’s room wearing only her towel.

Hermione shivered slightly as she lay face down on the bed. The room was far from cold, but she was very conscious of her lack of any clothing. She was both uncomfortable with the idea of Ginny’s hands on her body and a little excited by it. No one else had ever had their hands on the parts of her that were usually hidden under her clothing, but the idea of another girl touching her like that wasn’t supposed to excite her. She supposed it was just from having spent the full day marveling at the masculinity surrounding her with all the Weasley boys wearing nothing but swim trunks. Every last one of them was gorgeous – lean and muscular and very sexy. Mr. Weasley was balding a bit, and his job at the Ministry didn’t keep him quite as fit as his sons, but he wasn’t exactly hard to look at either. Hermione shook her head slightly trying to clear the thoughts of Weasley men from her mind as she was beginning to tingle in places not touched by the sun.

"Mum said we’re supposed to apply liberally and allow the potion to remain on the skin a couple minutes for the healing to start before thoroughly rubbing it in," said Ginny. "This may be cold."

And with that, Ginny began to drizzle the potion across Hermione’s shoulders and back. It tickled as it ran across her skin, but surprisingly, it was not cold at all. In fact, it had almost no temperature and it was very soothing. Since it was supposed to soak in a few minutes before rubbing, Ginny slowly worked her way down Hermione’s body, pouring potion onto her friend’s lower back. Ginny smiled a little to herself as she realized how little unburned flesh there was on Hermione’s bum, and as she remembered how warm she’d felt watching the seductive sway to Hermione’s hips as she’d run from their blanket on the beach into the lake to cool off. She continued to pour the potion across Hermione’s hips and down the length of each leg, noticing how it dripped intimately into the crevice between Hermione’s upper thighs. Ginny bit her lower lip and shook her head slightly, wondering why she was beginning to tingle in places not touched by the sun.

"Umm, let me know if I hurt you at all. I’ll try to be really gentle while I do this."

Hermione felt Ginny’s hands on her shoulders, softly rubbing the potion into her sore, sunburned skin. The feeling was quite exquisite; the softness of Ginny’s touch and the silkiness of the potion, plus the relaxing feel of a massage. Hermione allowed her mind to wander, scarcely noticing as Ginny moved downward, until she felt Ginny’s fingers graze her inner thighs, and Hermione couldn’t help but suck in a deep, steadying breath. 

"Am I hurting you?" Ginny asked, alarm in her voice.

"Umm, no. It’s okay, it feels good actually," Hermione said, not really sure what else to say, but allowing her legs to fall a bit farther apart to give Ginny better access to the runny potion, then shaking herself mentally. Girls weren’t supposed to make her want to spread her legs. Her mother would remind her, of course, that at her age, neither should boys.

As Ginny rubbed in the last visible traces of potion on the heels of Hermione’s feet, she was a little surprised at herself when she realized she was thinking more about how much she was enjoying herself and less about the healing effects of the potion. 

"This isn’t Harry you’re rubbing," she silently told herself, very aware of how much she wished that it were.

Hermione was surprised at how good Ginny’s touch felt. The potion must be really good because there was no pain or soreness left on her backside, and she blushed slightly when she realized she was getting warm in places the potion had not touched. Again she told herself, girls were not supposed to create those feelings in her. 

Ginny’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Why don’t you roll over and I’ll do the other side."

Without thinking, Hermione obeyed, feeling only slightly uncomfortable as Ginny looked at her naked body and wondering if Ginny’s wide-eyed stare was concern over the burn or interest in the view. Ginny said nothing, but stood at the foot of the bed, this time pouring the potion from foot to shoulder, never taking her eyes off Hermione’s bare skin. Hermione thought she may have noticed her friend blushing slightly, but it was hard to tell with all the sunburned skin. 

After a couple minutes, Ginny began her gentle massage with the toes on Hermione’s right foot, lovingly caressing each one while moving at a pace that was both agonizingly slow and tantalizingly erotic, working her way up to the crease where Hermione’s thigh joined her body. The anticipation was almost too much for Hermione and she almost cried out in protest when Ginny moved again to her feet to repeat the massage on her left side. At the juncture of left thigh and body, Ginny stopped and moved herself up onto the bed, even with Hermione’s bum, and leaned over her slightly to resume her work.

"Why don’t you just sit on me?" suggested Hermione. "It can’t be comfortable leaning across me like that without your hands free to support you."

Tentatively, Ginny straddled Hermione’s naked body, the red curls that escaped from the edges of Ginny’s knickers tangling against Hermione’s brown curls, causing both of them to tingle inwardly, each of them trying hard not to let her own reaction to this new sensation show to the other. Ginny resumed her massage, although her hands trembled slightly this time as she touched the tight skin on either side of Hermione’s navel. She wondered what was wrong with her; girls weren’t supposed to make her feel _that_ need. 

Ginny worked more slowly this time, a small battle going on in her brain as she wondered what she should do as she moved upward. She wondered if she should avoid touching Hermione’s breasts and just go between them where the fabric from her suit narrowed, leaving sunburned skin there. But then she rationalized she couldn’t really avoid Hermione’s breasts because the potion was on them as well. She ignored the relief she felt at talking herself out of skipping that part of Hermione that she was now so anxious to touch.

Hermione’s heart was pounding so hard by the time Ginny’s hands neared her breasts that she was sure Ginny would feel it. She tried to remain stock still and look perfectly calm, as if the two of them were doing nothing more personal than painting a wall, but the anticipation of Ginny’s hands on her tits, fully awake and intentional this time, was almost too much for her to bear. When Ginny finally caressed the swell of Hermione’s breasts, her thumbs brushing lightly across her nipples, Hermione couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips or resist _that_ need to push her hips toward Ginny’s body, nor could she stop the feeling of shame that swept through her immediately upon doing so.

If Ginny was shocked or upset, she hid it well. Instead, she simply asked, "Hermione, have you ever been with a boy before? Or a girl?" She continued to knead Hermione’s breasts until the last traces of potion disappeared.

Hermione’s heart was racing from the physical contact, and from Ginny’s question, and probably from knowing it would be her turn to do Ginny’s body next. She was sure Ginny could feel her heartbeat considering the location of her hands.

"Of course not! I’ve never actually told anyone, but I kind of fancy Ron, only he clearly doesn’t want me. In fact, the twins were the only ones who even noticed I was a girl today, and there I was worried about what Ron might think."

"They weren’t the only ones who noticed, Hermione." 

Not sure really what to say to that, Hermione kept silent, but watched intently when Ginny’s weight lifted off her as she rose to remove her own clothing so Hermione could heal the damage the sun had done to her that day. For some reason, it never occurred to Hermione to put her own clothes back on, and when Ginny stretched out across the bed, Hermione began to dribble the potion slowly onto Ginny’s freckled red skin.

When Ginny was fairly well covered in the healing liquid, Hermione began massaging it into her friend, starting with her feet, one hand for each of them, and working her way upward across ankles, calves, knees and thighs. She allowed her fingers to follow the curves of Ginny’s legs around each side, being sure not to miss any area of burned skin, and she didn’t bother to be extra careful as her hand slipped between Ginny’s upper thighs. She could feel the heat against her hands as Ginny’s pubic hair tickled her fingers. It was Ginny’s turn to moan softly, and Hermione took a very deep, slow breath, before sitting on her friends legs as she moved her hands across Ginny’s bum and worked slowly up her back and across her shoulders. Ginny automatically rolled onto her back when Hermione lifted herself off Ginny’s legs.

Following the same route from foot to head, Hermione suppressed a small twinge of guilt, wondering if she’d given Ginny’s legs sufficient treatment in her haste to once again straddle her friend’s body. 

“Girls aren’t supposed to make me feel this way, to feel _that_ need,” Hermione thought as her pubic mound pressed against Ginny’s so she could apply the potion to Ginny’s tummy.

At this point, Hermione’s movements slowed. She was reluctant to finish and thus end her reason to have her body and hands on Ginny’s body. Ginny thought Hermione was bashful about touching her breasts, which were still a little smaller than Hermione’s, but at the moment seemed to be aching with need. 

"It’s okay," she whispered throatily. "I did yours." 

And so Hermione put her hands on Ginny’s breasts, feeling their roundness and perky little reddish nipples. She didn’t know what made Ginny reach up to touch hers again, but she was suddenly very glad of the contact, somehow making it seem right that she should bend and kiss Ginny at that moment.

Ginny’s lips parted willingly as Hermione’s weight pressed against her and their tongues met for the first time, both shyly and boldly, neither sure what they were doing, but both sure what they wanted. Their breasts pressed together making their hands suddenly in the way, so they began to explore of their own volition, seeking out the yet uncharted territory behind red curls and brown.

Ginny’s hand found its way first, her fingertips dipping into Hermione’s wetness as her thumb rubbed against the little nub at Hermione’s opening. Hermione’s heart felt like it would burst from the heat of Ginny’s touch and she sought quickly to share the feeling, tangling her fingers in Ginny’s curls, then plunging a slender finger, then two inside her friend. Instead of her thumb, Hermione slid her dripping fingers out of Ginny to tease her secret spot, then disappear again inside. They continued to kiss furiously while their hands worked between one another’s legs until they both came, panting, at nearly the same moment.

Neither girl moved for several long moments, both feeling blissfully satisfied but rather unsure of herself at the same time. 

"What’s come over me? What was I thinking?" each wondered to herself, but Ginny, being the least bashful of the two with six older brothers, was the first to speak. 

"Well, I feel better now, how about you, Hermione?" she asked. 

They both laughed and snuggled together, barely remembering to pull the sheet over their naked bodies before falling asleep.

Hermione was first to wake in the morning and she lay next to Ginny, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together, skin on skin. When she sensed Ginny was awake from the change in the rhythm of her breathing, she rephrased Ginny’s question from the night before, "Ginny, have you ever been with a girl before last night? Or a boy?"

"No, but I’ve thought about it sometimes," Ginny said honestly. "I know I’m probably too young to think like that, but Mum and Dad were married right after they left Hogwarts because everybody was scared about You-Know-Who. He killed Harry’s parents when they were just twenty-one, and now he’s back." 

Both were silent for a moment, then Ginny went on, "I always wondered what it would be like for Harry to touch me the way you did last night, and I was jealous sometimes, wondering if he’d already touched you that way. I mean, the three of you are so close – it just seemed – logical."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I’ve never even thought of Harry like that. Well, okay, maybe I have a few times. He does look pretty hot in his Quidditch gear, particularly when he comes off the field all sweaty and looking all happy because they’ve won. But it’s Ron I’ve always fancied. At least it was a Weasley who got to me first."

Ginny laughed. "Does last night count? Are we still virgins?"

From that moment on, Ginny and Hermione shared a special bond. Being in different years at school, they shared neither classes nor a dorm room, but somehow when either began to feel _that_ need that only a special friend could fix, they found time to be alone together.

On Hermione’s advice, Ginny worked her way through a handful of boyfriends while trying to put Harry out of her mind. It wasn’t that Hermione didn’t think Ginny had a chance with Harry, but Ginny was uncharacteristically shy around Harry and Hermione thought it would do her prospects with Harry good if she loosened up a bit around him. Ginny learned a great deal about snogging, and according to Hermione, became quite good at it, as well as at other things, but the other things she practiced only with Hermione. She still wanted to give her boy/girl virginity to Harry, if he ever noticed her. But even if he didn’t, Ginny knew she hadn’t found the right boy to give it to yet anyway. Dean Thomas had been the best kisser, she’d told Hermione, but he still wasn’t "the one."

Hermione had fewer boyfriends, probably – she suspected – because of her close friendship with Harry and Ron. Not many boys were open minded enough to want a girlfriend who only hung around with other boys. In fact, Hermione had only dated one boy, Viktor Krum, a seventh year from Drumstrang, who’d visited Hogwarts during Hermione’s fourth year. He was a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, and he actually played professional Quidditch. He’d invited her to be his date for the Yule Ball, and they’d spent several chilly afternoons in the school library and sunny afternoons by the lake together during the remainder of the school year. They still corresponded, even though Hermione never let Viktor do more than kiss her a few times, having to hold his hands on some occasions to make them behave. But Hermione was still hopeful that Ron would eventually come around, and it would be difficult enough making him accept her intimacy with his sister. She didn’t want to have to explain the loss of her virginity. Although there were times when Hermione had been tempted to give in to Viktor, as he was rather good looking, it was Ron she really wanted.


	3. Maybe I Could Offer To Give Him Lessons

Hermione sat, anxiously waiting for Ginny to arrive. The older they’d all gotten, the harder it was for a girl to be the best friend of the two hottest guys in sixth year (at least, that’s how Hermione saw Harry and Ron). Today, even though the Quidditch season had ended, the weather had been so gorgeous that her three favorite players – Harry, Ron and Ginny – all members of the Gryffindor team – couldn’t resist a little post-season practice. Hermione had been quite content to sit in the stands and watch since she still hated flying, but seeing the boys come off the field, skin hot and glistening with sweat, had always turned her on. It was worse, of course, after a real game, because she’d hug them both to congratulate them on their spectacular win, then lose herself in thoughts about them and even some of the other male players hitting the showers, stripping down together and reveling in their victory. She wondered sometimes if Harry and Ron ever shared anything like she had with Ginny, and the images her mind conjured of the two of them together made Hermione ache with _that_ need between her thighs. 

It was different with Ginny. Hermione always gave Ginny a hug of congratulations as well, but their public physical contact was just that of two friends and had little actual effect on either of them since a sweaty girl really wasn’t particularly sexy unless you were having sex with her at the time, and because they had a better means of celebrating victories in private.

Hermione was about to give up her evening rendezvous with Ginny as a lost cause when her friend suddenly burst into the room, still wearing the smile Harry had undoubtedly put on her face. 

"I’m sorry I’m late," she said breathlessly, "Harry and I were down by the lake and I guess the time got away from me." She moved toward Hermione on the bed, undressing as she went. 

Hermione was glad Ginny hadn’t given up their special time when she’d started going out with Harry, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that what had once been so right between them was now somehow quite wrong.

"Ginny are you sure? I mean, you have Harry now. How did you even get away from him to come here?"

"Yes, Hermione. For the tenth time, I’m sure," Ginny said. "Besides, Harry had to see Snape tonight about rescheduling his detention since Snape couldn’t make it this morning, and kissing Harry all day has gotten me really horny. I didn’t think it would look too good if I jumped him on the school lawn, and besides, I always thought the boy was supposed to make the first move. Harry hasn’t, so if you don’t get out of your clothes and help me out, I may explode!"

Hermione beamed at her and began stripping off clothing as fast as she could, but then she looked a little sad. 

"I don’t guess Ron will ever come around, but at least he’s not snogging "Lav Lav" all over the school anymore. Maybe if you keep Harry occupied, Ron will have to notice me."

Ginny put her arms around Hermione, tenderly embracing her because she sensed Hermione’s poorly hidden depression. Hermione turned to face her and they kissed, softly at first, almost shyly, then their tongues met and the kiss grew bolder, as did their touches. Hermione pushed Ginny backwards onto the bed and began to kiss her way down from Ginny’s pouty lips – swollen from so much snogging with Harry that afternoon – across the hollow of her throat and into the valley between her full, round breasts. Ginny had developed quite a bit in that area since their first encounter and Hermione loved to squeeze them one by one, teasing and sucking the nipples until Ginny begged for more. Hermione continued to suckle her friend, one hand still caressing a breast, but allowed her other hand to explore lower, searching for Ginny’s center. As always, she could feel the heat building within Ginny before she actually touched her. She slid a slender finger, then two inside her friend, before using one of those dripping fingers to tease Ginny’s secret spot, then disappear inside her again.

Hermione and Ginny had matured in their ability to pleasure one another over the past two years and soon even Hermione’s very intimate massage was not enough to satisfy _that_ need in the lusty redhead. Hermione knew her well enough to know when that time came and she moved silently lower on the bed, pushing Ginny’s legs farther apart to give herself better access. She smiled to herself as she thought about Harry, and wondered if he would know how to please Ginny. 

"Maybe I could offer to give him lessons," she thought wickedly to herself.

Hermione once more thrust her fingers inside Ginny, making them slippery from Ginny’s wetness, then she withdrew them and stroked the sensitive flesh between Ginny’s openings before gently slipping one of her fingers into Ginny’s behind. At the same time, she lowered her head between Ginny’s thighs and alternately plunged her tongue inside Ginny then worked her swollen nub with that well-practiced tongue, causing Ginny to moan loudly and press her bum against Hermione’s invading hand. Hermione found her own little nub with her free hand and began to tame _that_ need building within herself from pleasuring Ginny.

Ginny panted and moaned for several glorious minutes, gripping the pillows with her hands as she pressed against Hermione’s mouth and hand, fighting the urge to let herself go so she could prolong the feeling. When she could stand no more, she wound her fingers in Hermione’s hair, signaling her friend that release was imminent, causing Hermione to increase the rhythm of her finger in Ginny’s bum, while slipping her thumb into Ginny’s pussy and sucking frantically at her clit. Ginny came furiously, and only when the tension in Ginny’s thighs relaxed did Hermione lift her head, a tiny bit of Ginny’s creamy fluid still dripping from her chin. Ginny sat up immediately to kiss the evidence from Hermione’s lips and lick it from her chin. She wondered absent-mindedly whether Harry’s orgasm would taste anything like hers and Hermione’s, and when she might get the chance to find out. 

"Harry’s too much of a gentleman for my own good," Ginny sighed inwardly.

Her mind settling back in the present, Ginny rolled Hermione onto her back, resting her own weight on top of her friend as they kissed. Hermione’s breasts were still perhaps a little fuller than her own but softer, Hermione being the less athletic of the two girls. Ginny liked the way they felt when they were pressed together like this. She also liked the way Harry’s cock felt through their clothes as they pressed together when they kissed. She felt her own nipples harden slightly at the contact with Hermione and her thoughts of Harry, but sacrificed her own pleasure to give Hermione the attention she knew her friend had undoubtedly needed since Ron and Harry had come off the Quidditch Pitch with her earlier in the day. Male sweat and hard muscles were always such a turn-on for Hermione. She wondered if her brother would have any idea how to pleasure Hermione if he ever managed to pluck up the courage to ask her out. 

"Maybe I could offer to give him lessons," Ginny thought wickedly to herself.

Ginny continued to lay on top of Hermione, but moved down so she could nibble a breast while exploring Hermione’s twat with her fingers. She’d become quite adept at teasing the nub with her thumb while pumping and wiggling her fingers inside her friend, and soon Hermione’s center was a pool of heated wetness. Ginny pushed herself up to a sitting position on Hermione’s thighs so she could finger herself with one hand and Hermione with the other. She loved to watch Hermione’s face as she did this, enjoying the sight of her friend with eyes closed and cheeks flushed with _that_ need.

Finally, before Hermione actually had to beg for it, Ginny lowered herself again and breathed in the scent of Hermione’s need. Hermione raised herself to her elbows and finally opened her eyes, wanting to watch as Ginny’s head disappeared between her thighs. It was only then, as Ginny’s practiced tongue made contact with her sensitive nub, that Hermione realized Harry and Ron were standing just inside the doorway watching them. Ron’s eyes were wide and round, mouth slightly open, as if in complete and utter shock.

"Oh...my...God!" exclaimed Hermione as Ginny’s mouth found her center, mortified at the sudden presence of her two best friends, and wondering just how long they’d been watching her and Ginny.

"I know, Hermione," murmured Ginny, as her tongue worked Hermione’s clit and her fingers slipped inside her friend. "It felt the same way when you did me."


	4. Perhaps It Comes Naturally To All The Weasleys

Hermione knew it was too late to hide. She sank back onto the bed as Harry found his legs and moved forward into the room, an uncharacteristically teasing smirk blooming on his handsome face.

"We’re not alone, Ginny," she whispered, just as Harry rested a hand gently on top of Ginny’s head, causing her to suck in a great, deep breath and her eyes to go wide in shock.

"Can we play too?" he asked softly, motioning to Ron with his free hand to come farther into the room. 

Ron’s face was a mixture of desire and alarm, but he couldn’t move. Hermione was laying naked in front of him! It was something he’d longed to see for ages, although he’d never had nerve enough even to try to kiss her – hence the desire. The alarm was in seeing his sister’s face – which had momentarily blushed crimson – buried between Hermione’s creamy thighs. Ron marveled at Hermione’s beauty – at their beauty actually because Ginny was gorgeous as well – but he supposed he shouldn’t be noticing that. Ron’s mind whirled with the confusion of his thoughts.

"If Hermione and Ginny are together, does that mean they prefer girls? But they can’t, because Ginny is seeing Harry now. But Harry promised him just this morning that Ginny was still a virgin far as he knew. And Hermione – to think he’d been worried about Viktor Krum!"

Neither girl seemed able to speak. Ginny, who was still happily hiding her face by keeping it buried in Hermione’s pussy, reached out toward where she’d heard Harry’s voice and grabbed the waistband of his jeans. She pulled him towards herself and Hermione, then attempted to manipulate his button and zip with one hand. Clearly that was all the encouragement Harry needed. He took a nervous glance at Ron, as if wondering how he might react to watching Harry shag his sister, and then decided it really didn’t matter much at the moment. _That_ need was simply too great. He hastily began stripping off his own clothing, only slightly embarrassed by the number of people in the room.

Ron, although still rooted in place, followed suit, except that his motions were slow and methodical. It was as if he was operating on auto pilot while his mind wandered aimlessly, trying to grasp the situation. He stood there starkers without even blushing, whilst Harry moved in behind Ginny and reached for her bare breasts, pulling her up and back towards his own now-naked body.

Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact when Ginny’s mouth left her, but then she saw Ron and smiled at him. She said nothing, but when their eyes met, she shyly looked down toward where Ginny’s head had been moments before, as if signaling that Ron should take her place.

Ron moved tentatively towards the bed, still acting as if he was in a trance, or perhaps having a dream he didn’t quite believe, but didn’t want to risk waking from. His hand brushed against Ginny’s left hip – the one now caressed by Harry’s left hand – as he moved toward Hermione. He tingled from the contact, but assumed that was because Hermione was lying naked in front of him.

Cautiously, Ron stretched out next to Hermione on the bed and pulled her towards himself. He really should explore her mouth before moving into such a private place, he thought. If Hermione was disappointed by his choice, she didn’t let it show. She began to kiss him with almost fierce enthusiasm, as the two of them felt the bed tip slightly from the combined weight of Harry and Ginny finding a spot of their own.

Harry was allowing his hands to explore every inch of Ginny’s body as their tongues met. He concentrated on utilizing what he learned while watching the two girls together over the preceding several minutes, particularly from Hermione’s assault on Ginny. He absently wondered to himself if perhaps he might persuade Hermione – at another time of course – to give him lessons on pleasuring Ginny. She obviously knew the subject well.

Harry and Ron had been walking around in search of Hermione after Harry had finished with Snape. Ron had finally admitted that he might fancy Hermione, and maybe it was time to do something about it since it appeared Harry would be spending less time with him now. Apparently he had been thinking rather intently as they’d passed the Room of Requirement that he needed to find Hermione because the door had suddenly appeared, open just enough for him and Harry to see inside. Although the boys were quite taken aback by the sight before them, after a quick glance at each other, they’d stepped silently into the room and closed the door so no one else could join them. Hermione pushing Ginny’s legs apart and thrusting her fingers inside Ginny’s glistening snatch was not a sight Harry and Ron were willing to share with anyone else, so they stood mesmerized while their jeans grew steadily tighter until finally Hermione spotted them.

Harry assumed he must be doing something right because Ginny closed her eyes and purred like a kitten as he massaged and stroked her while they kissed, but then it occurred to him how differently Ginny’s mouth tasted compared to just an hour earlier, and he realized part of the wetness he’d felt when their mouths first touched was Hermione. Ginny’s face had been buried between his best friend’s thighs only moments before, and not only was he tasting Ginny’s mouth, but Hermione’s pussy as well. The thought caused the tension inside him to mount with agonizing force and he feared he might explode. Thinking it might help to get away from the taste of two girls at once, he pulled away from Ginny’s mouth and twisted around to stare at her ginger curls. He lowered his face between Ginny’s thighs and focused instead on mimicking Ginny’s actions at the moment Hermione had caught him and Ron watching the two of them.

When Harry’s tongue dipped into Ginny’s core, he was nearly overcome by the musky scent of her desire, clearly not helping the state of his erection. Ginny was already extremely wet, and quite warm – no, quite hot – there, and it was nearly his undoing when she wrapped her soft hand around his throbbing cock. He heard Ginny’s groan of anticipation – or perhaps fear – at feeling his size, followed almost immediately by the same sound from Hermione, who had been watching them intently Ron was now licking her little nub with an incredible amount of skill for someone previously inexperienced in such pleasures. 

"Perhaps it comes naturally to all the Weasleys," Hermione thought dreamily. She wished Ron had turned around like Harry so that she could do something for him. She thought of helping Ginny with Harry, but decided that probably should wait until another day, just as Ginny reached over and clasped her free hand in Hermione’s. 

The two girls came explosively together in possibly the most intense orgasm either had ever had, as much from the culmination of their dreams and the thrill of sharing all their first times together as from the skill of their new lovers.

Harry was first to lift his face and for a moment, he sat with his feet under him watching Ron lap at Hermione’s pussy while Ron’s unattended erection throbbed. With some difficulty, he resisted the urge to grasp it. Might be best to save that secret for another time, just in case the girls weren’t as open-minded about their relationship as he and Ron obviously were about the girls’ little secret. 

Ginny continued to stroke Harry until the building pressure reminded him he had his own girl to worry about and he moved on top of her. Harry’s heart pounded in his chest from the knowledge he was so close to being inside the beautiful redhead beneath him, but he sort of wanted to wait for Ron to catch up. Perhaps it was silly, but he’d always done everything for the first time with Ron and Hermione. After a moment’s hesitation, he lowered his weight onto Ginny’s firm body, finally enjoying the feel of her bare breasts against his bare chest as he kissed her, breathing in the still lingering smell of Hermione on Ginny’s skin. _That_ need was suddenly about to kill him.

Harry groaned loudly when he felt Ginny’s thighs circle his waist and he was suddenly unsure whether he could wait for Ron to get that far with Hermione. He wondered why it mattered that they all lost their virginity at the same time. Then he wondered if he and Ron would be the girls’ first time – other than with each other, of course. He wisely thought this might be the wrong time to ask.

Ron heard Harry’s groan and looked up from Hermione’s curls long enough to realize he was lagging behind. He felt rather strange watching as his baby sister was about to get shagged, but knew there was no one else he’d rather see her with – figuratively or literally – than Harry. He moved up against Hermione, pressing the head of his cock against her opening, and he noticed that Ginny and Hermione were still holding hands.

Harry lifted himself just enough for his erection to find its way to Ginny’s opening and then he and Ron simultaneously pressed forward, making both girls cry out in mixtures of pleasure and pain. They squeezed each other’s hands tightly, little stars of joy exploding in their minds as the barriers they’d always been careful not to breach gave way to the men they’d been dreaming of for so long.

Harry was the more cautious of the two, aware that a girl’s first time could be painful. He didn’t want to hurt Ginny, but he longed to drive himself in and out of her. He compromised with a few tentative slow stokes to gauge her reaction, followed by a couple of hard thrusts to ease the need was threatening to explode within him.

Ron was, as usual, less in control of himself than Harry. He’d wanted Hermione for so long, really since even before he realized what _that_ need was that he felt whenever he was around her. He was almost afraid if he didn’t explore every possibility, the opportunity would be gone forever. He knew that a girl’s first time might be uncomfortable, but after affording Hermione about a second to protest, he began to move again, steadily increasing his speed until his body almost pounded against hers, the little sounds she was making urging him onward. Ron looked at Harry, seeing the concentration on his friend’s face, and he allowed his eyes to follow the lines of Harry’s hard body downward to where his cock would appear, then disappear inside his sister, Harry’s rhythm starting to increase as Ginny began to match his thrusts.

And then Ron looked at Ginny – really looked at her – from her red curls meshed with Harry’s black ones, up to her very firm and full breasts, and into her eyes, which were no longer teasing him about his lack of experience, but rather were full of longing and desire. He exploded deep within Hermione as his eyes traveled from Ginny, across the path of their still-joined hands, to Hermione’s beautiful face.

Harry felt Ginny’s insides contracting around him as she watched her brother find his release. He felt a new burst of gloriously hot wetness surrounding him and he knew she too had reached her goal. With a deep and forceful thrust, Harry gave Ginny all that he had and collapsed on top of her.

Harry was surprised just a little when Ginny whispered very softly, "I don’t think Hermione’s there yet".

Ginny wiggled her body a little closer to the other couple on the bed and reached toward Hermione’s brown curls. 

"Stay there, Ron," Ginny said as she began to massage Hermione’s nub with her fingertips, without being too fussed that her hands were touching her brother a bit as well. "Just push into her." 

It was only seconds before Ron could feel Hermione tightening around his still semi-erect penis and making him wonder as she flooded over him if twice in one night would be too much to hope for.


	5. Can I, Please?

Ron collapsed unceremoniously onto his bed when he and Harry reached the haven of their dorm room later that night. Neither of them had said much since their unexpected encounter in the Room of Requirement, and Harry was a bit nervous. Everything had been fine while the four of them were consumed by passion, but as soon as they’d emerged from the room, things began to feel differently. Harry and Ginny were fine, of course – their relationship already being public – but Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had let go of each other's hands immediately at the first sign of another person in the corridor. When they’d parted on the stairs to go to their dorm rooms, Harry had enclosed Ginny in his arms for a soft kiss good night, but kept one eye open and on Ron. Ron had barely managed to take Hermione’s hand and stutter through, "Well, umm, you know, g-g-good night then." He’d leaned in for a half-second press of his lips against hers, then bolted towards the boys’ tower. Harry saw the roll of Hermione’s eyes and the little shake of her head that clearly said "Oh honestly, Ronald" before she went into her own room. Harry had pulled back from Ginny and whispered, "Tonight was brilliant. I’ll see you tomorrow," before they too headed for their rooms.

Harry sat gingerly on the foot of Ron’s bed, glad that their roommates had not yet come upstairs, and waited for Ron to look at him. Ron’s mood was clearly glum, and Harry was so scared that Ron would be mad at him now that he’d regained the powers of thought and speech. Ron had told him just that morning he didn’t want to know too many details about Harry’s love life with Ginny since she was his sister, so the first thing Harry had done was treat Ron to a front row seat to watch Ginny lose her virginity. When Ron didn’t look up, Harry couldn’t take it any more.

"I’m sorry, Ron."

"‘Bout what, Harry?" Ron’s expression was bewildered, and sort of hurt.

The last time Harry had seen that look on Ron’s face had been the night his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire when Ron didn’t believe he hadn’t put it in himself. That was not a good sign in Harry’s opinion.

"About Ginny and me, and while ago," Harry said cautiously, not sure how Ron might react. It wouldn't have been any less than he deserved if Ron punched him, or hexed him.

Ron did the one thing Harry wasn’t expecting – he smiled at him. 

"That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen," Ron said, a grin splitting at last.

Harry wasn’t sure if he meant watching Hermione with Ginny, or him with her, but he hated to press his luck too much. 

"So you’re okay with it then?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Ron said, then, "No, I mean, I’m okay about you and Ginny, but now what am I going to do? I’ve never even told Hermione I fancy her, but now I’ve shagged her. I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again. I don’t even know if she likes me, or if she was just horny and I was handy when you pulled Ginny off her. Shite, Ginny even had to help me finish her. Hermione’s gonna hate me."

Ron looked so miserable, Harry couldn’t help moving closer to him on the bed. Harry actually had to put his hand under Ron’s chin and lift his head so that Ron would look at him, both of them feeling the contact somewhere other than where their skin actually met.

"Ron, Hermione’s always loved you, just like you’ve always loved her. You’ve just got to get over being shy about it, like you got over being shy with me," Harry said, looking into Ron’s sad blue eyes.

"Yeah, but you’re my best friend, Harry. It’s different," Ron said.

"She’s our best friend, too, Ron. The only difference is that you can snog her in public and not get called a poof." Harry leaned in and kissed Ron, intending it to be a "cheer up" kind of kiss, but the moment their lips met and Ron’s mouth opened slightly, _that_ need set in and Harry lost all control of his tongue. It brushed across Ron’s pouty lower lip and plunged into his welcoming mouth.

With no hesitation, Ron pulled Harry against him, hands searching frantically for any bit of bare skin they could find. They continued to kiss hungrily, each devouring the other’s mouth as if starving for something only the other could give, while ripping and tearing at clothing until finally they were both naked, unwanted garments littering the floor all around Ron’s bed. Harry had barely enough conscious thought left about him to grab Ron’s wand from his bedside table and mumble the silencing charm and the spells to vanish their discarded clothing and lock Ron’s bed hangings in place so they couldn’t be found when the other boys came up to bed. He ground his erection hard against Ron’s as he replaced the wand on the bedside table. Ron groaned and Harry knew what he needed.

He rolled sideways off of Ron’s warm body and trailed his fingers across Ron’s jaw, then down the side of his neck. His fingertips caressed Ron’s chest, pausing to tease each sensitive nipple long enough to work it to a hard peak, before moving lower. Ron thrust up against Harry’s hand as he gripped his friend’s erect cock, stroking him ever so slowly.

"I wanted to do this so badly tonight when your face was buried between Hermione’s legs," Harry whispered.

"I’d have lost it right then and there if you had, mate," Ron growled. "That’s why I was so careful not to let Hermione touch me like that. I nearly lost it watching her and Ginny. Ngghhh. . ." 

Harry had just taken Ron’s full length into his mouth and down his throat, and was beginning to bob his head up and down, with his tongue lapping around Ron’s shaft as he worked.

Ron clutched at the sheets, struggling to not buck too hard into Harry’s mouth, as his talented friend nearly drove him spare. He particularly enjoyed the way Harry would lick around his balls with the flat of his tongue, not just the tip, then from the base of his cock, up the sides, and swirl around the head, the way someone does when they’re trying to control a rapidly melting cone of ice cream. Ron groaned, blissfully aware that he might soon look like melting ice cream because he was so close to release. He wound his fingers in Harry’s messy dark hair, kind of their unspoken signal that he should move away or get ready to swallow. Harry never backed away from a challenge – Ron had always loved that about him. He went down on Ron hard, pressing Ron’s cock into the back of his throat and coaxing out every drop of his warm fluid. When he lifted his head away from Ron, Harry licked his lips seductively and Ron pulled him into another deep kiss, plunging his tongue into Harry’s mouth searching for a taste of himself.

Ron encircled Harry in his arms and rolled him onto his back so that he was now in the dominant position. Their kiss continued, then Ron pulled back and began to kiss first the corner of Harry’s mouth, then his chin, then up his jaw line towards his ear. He sucked Harry’s earlobe into his mouth, earning what he hoped would be the first of many low groans before he was finished. As he released Harry’s earlobe, he swirled his tongue into Harry’s ear before moving down the side of his neck and onto his collarbone.

Ron could feel Harry’s erection throbbing between their bodies as he moved himself a bit lower to continue his sweet torture of Harry’s warm and willing flesh. Harry whimpered as Ron took one of his nipples into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and smiling as it hardened at his touch while teasing the other with his thumb. His free hand slipped between their sweat-slicked bodies so that his fingertips brushed against Harry’s cock, earning Ron yet another much-cherished groan from Harry, which in turn caused his own presumed spent member to twitch in interest.

Ron reluctantly rolled off of Harry so that he could give his full attention to making Harry moan. He wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Harry’s cock, varying the pressure he applied as he stroked it slowly upward then back down, because experience had taught him that was how Harry liked it. 

"Oohhh," came from somewhere deep within Harry’s throat. Ron smiled and repeated the motion. He forced himself to keep it slow but allowed himself to add just the slightest twist to the motions that he liked so much himself. 

"Oh Merlin, fuck," exclaimed Harry. Apparently he liked the little twist as well because, unlike Ron, Harry very rarely used the "f" word.

After several long minutes of this exquisite torture, Harry could take no more.

"Can I, please?" he pleaded with Ron.

Ron reached immediately for the little jar of lubricant he kept in his bedside table and handed it to Harry before resting himself on his elbows, bum in the air. Harry loved Ron in this position – open, willing and waiting for him. They’d only progressed to this level of their relationship a few weeks before Harry started going out with Ginny. It had taken them several months to move from wanking to oral exploration of one another, and nearly a year of that to get to this most intimate stage. But that was perfectly okay with both of them as every moment had been pleasurable, even the fumbling and awkward ones like when Harry’d had to ask Hermione to teach him a healing charm so he could fix up a nasty scrape he’d given Ron with his teeth that would’ve been much too embarrassing to see Madame Pomfrey about (of course, Harry had told Hermione that they’d been out flying and Ron had slipped on his dismount, and scraped the skin off his bum as he hit the pitch), or the first time Ron tried to shag him. Ron was either so nervous or his aim was so poor that he’d finally come all over Harry’s bum just from repeatedly bumping against his entrance. Harry got an oral consolation prize instead.

But now was different – now they both knew what to do just as naturally as walking or flying. Harry opened the little jar but on an impulse, he leaned down to run his tongue across Ron’s balls, which seemed to be teasing Harry from between Ron’s spread thighs. Ron groaned out Harry’s name in frustration, eager now for more invasive attention to _that_ need building within him. Harry felt mischievous and ran his tongue upward instead, tickling around Ron’s entrance and causing his thigh muscles to tense visibly. He dipped his fingers into the jar but, at the same moment, he pressed his tongue into Ron, causing Ron to swear breathlessly.

Harry did his best to invade Ron thoroughly with his tongue, relishing the heat and the tightness. It was much easier with his fingers or with his cock, which he then remembered was aching from _that_ need to be there at this very moment. He reached between Ron’s thighs with a dollop of lubricant and rubbed it all around Ron’s cock. Then he dipped his fingers back into the little jar and gave himself the same treatment, although perhaps being a little more generous with the application of lubricant on himself out of consideration for Ron’s comfort. For the third time, he dipped into the little jar – which thankfully was self-refilling – and scooped up more lubricant, then both eagerly and reluctantly, he retreated from his oral exploration of his friend’s backside. He massaged the lubricant around Ron’s entrance and slipped a single finger inside him, waiting to feel Ron relax before adding a second finger. Cautiously he pressed in the second digit, scissoring the two as he worked them slowly inward and outward, trying to stretch Ron’s opening to make it easier for him to accept the larger intrusion Harry had in mind. Ron groaned Harry’s name against his pillow when Harry’s fingers skated across the walnut-shaped lump they both seemed to like so much.

Harry couldn’t wait any longer and he drew his fingers out, pressing the tip of his penis against Ron’s opening. He hesitated only a second until he heard Ron release the breath he knew he was holding, then he pressed himself persistently into his friend’s arse, stopping only when he was fully sheathed in Ron’s body. He waited then until Ron pushed backward against him, the signal that he was ready for more.

Harry pulled outward slowly, changing direction to push back inward just before the head of his prick could slip past the ring of muscle at Ron’s entrance. He kept his pace excruciatingly slow – out . . . in. . . out. . . in. . . out . . . in . . . out. . . in. His hands held firmly onto Ron’s hip bones for balance and to better control his stroke. As Harry began to feel his own release building, he shifted his weight a bit to his left so that he could reach around Ron with his right arm and stroke his friend with that same agonizing rhythm.

"Harry, you’re killing me," Ron growled, but Harry knew he meant that in a good way because it was killing him as well. It was time to use Ron’s preferred tactics – hard and fast, and he began to pick up speed.

Harry’s next thrust inward nearly knocked Ron off balance but Ron didn’t complain. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming with pleasure as Harry’s cock slammed into him on one side while his hand pumped him furiously on the other side. Ron silently prayed he could hold off as long as Harry, just so he wouldn’t distract him by spilling over his hand. 

It didn’t take long. Harry’s breathing became ragged and the hand around Ron’s cock tightened almost painfully. Ron knew Harry would be filling him at any second, so he willed himself to relax and let go. His spunk oozed onto Harry’s hand and dribbled lazily onto the bed, just as Harry was bathing his insides with a huge load of hot, creamy fluid. Ron would have felt outdone had he not realized it was his third orgasm of the evening and only Harry’s second. Ron grabbed for his wand and whispered the cleaning charm as Harry collapsed against him. 

Both fully exhausted, they slept naked and tangled in each other’s arms until Harry woke sometime in the early morning and slipped quietly into his own bed so he could be seen there when their dorm mates rose for breakfast.


	6. I Can Think Of Worse Reasons For People To Stare

Ginny rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn as she stumbled down the last couple of steps into the Gryffindor common room. She expected to be alone at such an early hour, but wasn’t completely surprised to find Hermione already there on the sofa in front of the fire. Her eyes looked tired, but she smiled weakly at Ginny when she entered the room.

"Hi," Ginny said brightly.

"Umm, hi yourself," Hermione replied, stifling a yawn of her own. "You’re up early."

"Not as early as you, apparently."

"Actually, in order to be up, one would have had to have gone to bed in the first place," said Hermione. "I couldn’t sleep."

"Too excited about last night?" asked Ginny.

"Excited, scared, worried," rambled Hermione. "Take your pick."

"What’s wrong then?"

"Last night was wonderful, and I’m really happy for you and Harry. Seems you won’t have to worry so much any more about him getting you all worked up when he’s snogging you, but being too much of a gentleman to do anything about it." Hermione paused and took a breath before continuing. "And being with Ron last night was what I’ve dreamed about for so long, but I don’t even really know if he was with me because he was reacting to the show you and I were putting on when he and Harry found us, or if he was with me because he wanted to be. I don’t know if you noticed, but he couldn’t even bring himself to touch me in the corridor coming back here, and he kissed me goodnight like he was afraid he might catch something from me."

"Hermione, you know how Ron is. He’s a big coward when it comes to emotions, but I know he loves you," Ginny said with complete sincerity. "And I know you love him, but you’re going to have to be the brave one in this relationship, at least right now you are. If you act like the two of you are a couple when Harry and Ron get up, then you will be. But if you act all nervous and uncomfortable, or if you act like nothing has happened between you, then I hope you can be happy with last night’s memory because it may be all you get for a long time to come."

Hermione nodded, knowing that Ginny was right. If Ron were going to pluck up the courage to ask her out on his own, he could’ve asked her to the Yule Ball in fourth year, or he could’ve said something during all the time they’d spent together at Grimmauld Place before Harry joined them the summer after that. But he didn’t, and Hermione wondered if Ron would have ever worked up the nerve to ask her out if the previous evening hadn’t happened.

"So you think I should just act like we’re a real couple?" Hermione finally asked. "And leave it to him to either play along or put a stop to it?"

"He won’t put a stop to it, Hermione. He’ll be relieved, and he won’t be playing along, he’ll be in it for real."

Ginny watched the stairs for students coming down to breakfast as the girls talked on, gasping and exclaiming over how mortifying it was to have been caught making out, then congenially comparing notes on the action that had ensued once Harry and Ron had shed their clothes. Occasionally Ginny would shush Hermione because someone was coming, then their conversation would resume.

When Ginny admitted to being impressed by how her brother looked naked, Hermione confessed to having briefly considered helping her with Harry. Ginny arched her eyebrows before getting a rather pensive look on her face, and Hermione, afraid she may have said something wrong, quickly clarified she’d never do anything to interfere in Ginny’s relationship with Harry. Ginny’s response surprised her.

"Actually, you’ve given me an idea. I’ve got OWLS coming up, and I was a little worried about Harry losing interest when I can’t spend so much time with him because I have to study. Maybe if you and Ron will let him play with you – literally – he won’t mind waiting for me."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes going nearly round. "You _aren’t_ serious – are you?"

"Of course I am! He didn’t mind getting naked with you and Ron last night, did he?"

"Well, I’m sure he’s seen Ron naked before, living in the same dorm with him for six years, and the circumstances _were_ a bit unorthodox."

"Are you telling me you wouldn’t _like_ to feel Harry inside you? Or to use that talented tongue of yours to make him lose control?"

Hermione blushed almost a Weasley red. "Well, no, I’m not exactly saying that. You’d know I was lying if I said I wasn’t a little curious what Harry would be like. But what if he’s not interested in doing anything like that with us?"

"Then you don’t do it, but I bet he will be."

Ginny and Hermione were still huddled together, giggling and talking, when Harry and Ron finally dragged themselves into the common room. Although both boys had been so fully spent they’d slept like logs throughout the remainder of the night, not much night had remained after they’d collapsed onto Ron’s bed. Harry plopped down next to Ginny, only to groan when she jumped up.

"Oh no you don’t! Hermione and I are starving! How come you two slept so late? Seamus and Dean and Neville came down ages ago."

"Along with the rest of the House," added Hermione.

Ron tried to hide a yawn, while mumbling something about needing his beauty sleep. The girls giggled some more, which both boys might have found odd if they hadn’t been so sleepy, because Hermione usually wasn’t the giggly sort. Poor Ron was so tired he even forgot to be embarrassed when Hermione took his hand and tugged him out through the portrait hole to breakfast, while Ginny and Harry stole a quick kiss before following them.

Although the walk to the Great Hall was uneventful, Hermione was blushing profusely by the time they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. She was awake enough to notice the pointing and whispering when she and Ron had entered the hall, hand in hand. That might not have been so bad, but Ron was still yawning so much he didn’t notice at first, and Hermione knew people were probably thinking she’d either given him a love potion or shagged him senseless the night before, and that was a bit embarrassing. Maybe she had shagged him senseless the night before, but she didn’t particularly want the whole school to know it. They reached their seats and Harry and Ginny took the ones in front of them, Harry grinning at them shamelessly. 

Ron, who’d failed to notice all the attention he and Hermione attracted, did notice Harry’s face as he reached for the sausages.

"What?" he asked guiltily.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said mockingly. "It’s just kind of nice not to be the one getting stared at for a change." 

Ron looked at him stupidly for a second, then looked around, blushing a bit when he realized his hand was still locked in Hermione’s and people were watching them. But Ron surprised them all by bringing Hermione’s hand to his lips and kissing it before he gently released it to attack his sausages. 

"I can think of worse reasons for people to stare," he said, rather matter-of-factly. 

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all stared at him in surprise for a moment then, before tucking in to their own breakfasts.

As the four friends were about to leave the Great Hall, a rustle of wings overhead signaled the arrival of the mail. Hermione was still taking the Daily Prophet, so they hesitated to keep the delivery owl from having to chase her down later, and as they were waiting, Harry overheard something from the Slytherin table behind him that made him wish he hadn’t eaten such a hearty breakfast because it made his stomach give a rather unpleasant lurch. Ron saw the sudden change in Harry’s expression and asked what was wrong. Ginny looked up at him in concern, but Harry shook his head and said he’d tell them outside.

Hermoine pushed a knut into the delivery owl’s pouch and took her paper from him, but just as she was about to unfurl it, Harry grabbed her wrist and said, "C’mon, you can read it down by the lake."

It was not until the four friends had crossed the school grounds and the other three had stretched out on the ground underneath the elm tree where Harry had seen his father and friends lounging after their OWLS in Snape’s penseive the previous year that Harry tried to explain. He paced nervously back and forth, while the others frowned at him. Finally he spoke up.

"I can’t believe I could have been so stupid, so careless!" Harry said as he continued to pace. The others exchanged nervous glances at this, but continued watching Harry. 

"Ginny, Hermione – I’m a brainless git, and I’m sorry," he started again. "In fact, Ron and I both are." 

Ron looked perplexed, but said nothing, not having the faintest clue what Harry was on about. 

"I overheard one of the first years at the Slytherin table telling her friend that her Mum had owled her that she was finally going to have a new baby brother or sister, and I was so caught up watching the two of you last night that I never even considered birth control. Hermione, what do we do? Is it too late?"

Hermione actually laughed at this, partly because Harry was asking her, when she’d been with Ron and not him, but mainly because Harry always expected her to know everything. Fortunately, this time she did – or at least she knew enough.

"It isn’t a problem Harry. I’ve been making a potion for Ginny and me ever since she started going out with Michael Corner last year, and even if I hadn’t, the room would have provided condoms," Hermione said brightly.

Harry and Ron both spoke at once.

"How come you needed a potion with Corner?" Ron yelled at Ginny

Harry was yelling at her as well. " I thought last night that you were still – well, I thought that you hadn’t – I, umm, I thought that I was your first!" 

Ron was continuing to yell, but then at Hermione. "And how do you know the room provides condoms?"

The girls exchanged an exasperated look, then Hermione nodded at Ginny that she should go first.

"Hermione thought I should have the potion with Michael just in case I changed my mind," Ginny explained calmly. "Michael was okay for awhile, and Dean was actually a really good kisser, but I’ve been saving myself for you, Harry, unless of course, you count Hermione, but I don’t need birth control when I’m with her." Harry looked immensely relieved, but was still kicking himself mentally for being so thoughtless.

"And no, Ronald, I didn’t sleep with Viktor," Hermione said before he could ask, "But I’d hoped you might have noticed that last night. I haven’t really had a reason to need the potion, but we did think it would be a good idea for Ginny to take it in case her resolve weakened, and it tastes really foul and I hated for her to have to suffer alone. Besides, we hoped you two would grow up some day and notice us, and we thought it would be nice to be prepared. "

"Okay, yeah, well," blundered Ron. "So how do you know about the condoms then?"

"Angelina and Katie told me after the Yule Ball. She said this brightly colored box appeared out of nowhere on the bedside table and actually began bouncing around until Fred and George cottoned on."

Ron groaned, but it was not a sexy sort of groan like the previous night. "That’s too much information this soon after breakfast," he mumbled.

The rest of the day passed amicably between the four of them after that, all tension gone from their moods, which seemed to remain in high spirits from frequent snogging and good company in general. They walked down to Hagrid’s hut in the afternoon to visit with him for awhile. 

"S’about time’s all I can say," beamed Hagrid, when he saw Ron and Hermione holding hands, and they both blushed and grinned at him.

Their leisurely Sunday ended way too soon, and before they knew it, they were exchanging good night kisses on the stairs as they headed up to their dorms. Although they spent as much time together as possible during the week, Ginny had to begin studying for her OWLS, which afforded her precious little time to spare for Harry. Ron and Hermione practiced cuddling on the common room sofa with other people around, but flat refused Harry’s offer of his invisibility cloak so they could sneak off to the Room of Requirement for some alone time. Harry suddenly felt more like their chaperone than their best friend, but suspected they were actually still afraid of what to do with their newly developing romance if left solely to their own devices, and Hermione still wasn't comfortable enough in her new relationship with Ron to suggest they include Harry during Ginny's study sessions. A glorious weekend had dissolved into a painfully long week.

Friday finally came, with a weekend that Harry hoped would provide Ginny at least a little time she could spare on him. Ginny ran out to meet them after their last class late that afternoon, and the girls began whispering together almost at once. Hermione then told Ron and Harry to go on to dinner without them, claiming neither she nor Ginny were very hungry. Ron started to protest, he never understood anyone not being hungry, but Harry just shook his head.

"Why don’t the two of you just meet us in the Room of Requirement around 8:00?" called Ginny as she and Hermione were walking away, not really waiting for an answer.


	7. I Guess We Should Wait Then

Ron looked a little depressed when he and Harry sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. 

"What’s the matter with me, Harry? We’ve been together less than a week and Hermione runs off with Ginny first chance she gets."

"Well, I guess I could ask you the same question, but they’ve invited us along in a few hours. Let’s just see what they’re up to then," Harry said with a grin. "Besides, we had a go right after we left them Saturday night. At least maybe they’ve managed to keep their hands off each other the whole week." Then the grin slid off his face. "Ron, do you think we should tell them – about us, I mean?"

"I can’t just walk up to Hermione and say _‘by the way, I went down on Harry after I shagged you last weekend and then he fucked me senseless.’_ " Ron looked slightly green.

"Well, we’d have to think of a better way to explain it, I think," said Harry, laughing at Ron’s description of their evening. "I mean, they’d understand, wouldn’t they, seeing what they get up to an all?" Harry paused, as if deep in thought, then continued, "Does it bother you if they keep fooling around together? I don’t really want to give up what we do together, but, err, it seems kinda wrong to keep doing it unless Ginny and Hermione are okay about it."

"I don’t want to give us up either. Hermione’s fantastic, but there are some things you can do to me that she just isn’t equipped for," Ron said, blushing a little. "Merlin, maybe I really am a poof, but I don’t want to give Hermione up now either since I know what I’ve been missing. I don’t care if she still fools around with Ginny, ‘specially if they’ll let me watch. It was, umm, well – it didn’t bother me seeing Ginny naked like I thought it would."

"You know if you weren’t her brother I’d probably have to hex you for that," said Harry jovially.

After they ate, Harry and Ron went back up to the common room and took up seats near the fire. They tried to entertain themselves with a game of Wizard’s Chess Both were distracted waiting for 8 o’clock to arrive, Ron so much so that Harry actually won the game. Ron’s chess pieces were not happy with him, and one of his knights actually rode off the board at the end of the game and socked him on the elbow for playing so badly.

At a quarter to eight, Harry ran up to their room and grabbed the Marauder’s Map and his invisibility cloak. With any luck, the four young lovers would be returning to Gryffindor Tower well after curfew. He and Ron set off toward the Room of Requirement, both expecting the girls to have some special surprise planned for them.

Harry and Ron were not disappointed if their expectation was to be surprised. When they arrived in the Room of Requirement, it was appointed just as it had been the previous Saturday evening, except with one small flaw – no girls. The boys just stared at one another, looking confused. They wondered if they should wait there, or go out to look for Hermione and Ginny, but then the door opened behind them. Harry turned quickly to beam at – a house elf. 

"Dobby?" he asked, surprised for the second time in nearly as few seconds. "What are you doing here?"

Dobby lifted a heavy tray up towards Harry, laden with fruits and cheeses and chocolates, just as Winky followed him into the room bearing a frosted flagon of pumpkin juice set in a bowl of ice that was enchanted so that it wouldn’t melt. 

"Harry Potter, Sir," said the first house elf with an air of reverence in his squeaky voice. "Dobby is bringing the food and drink that Missy Weazy is asking us for, and Winky is bringing something as well. Dobby is happy to serve The Great Harry Potter, Sir – and his Weazys. Dobby hopes Harry Potter and his Weasys have fun tonight." And with that, both house elves snapped their fingers and disappeared. 

"Hmph, good thing Hermione didn’t go and ask him," said Ron. "The way she goes on about S.P.E.W. every chance she gets, it’s a wonder they haven’t tried to poison the food at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ron continued, as he plucked a plump strawberry from the tray and dipped it into the chocolate sauce before plopping it into his mouth. "I guess we should wait then."


	8. Ok, So Maybe My Dad Did Strut

Within just a few minutes, Hermione and Ginny came bursting into the room, their robes swishing behind them, with their arms loaded and their faces flushed. Ginny’s hair and robes were actually wet on her left shoulder.

"Ooohh, if I could get my hands on that Peeves, I’d strangle him," fumed Hermione. "He chased us all the way here, trying to drop ink pellets and water balloons on us! If we hadn’t been carrying some stuff that might have been a bit difficult to explain, I’d have gone straight to McGonagall’s office about him."

Ron grabbed her and kissed her to shut her up. Harry and Ginny just stared at them, both a little stunned at how one good shag could have taken Ron so quickly from gangly and awkward, to suave and debonaire. Harry helped Ginny set her things down, then they took Hermione’s from her and set them down as well, and Harry used his wand to dry Ginny’s hair and robes. Ginny lit the candles she and Hermione brought, and turned on Hermione’s wireless for some background music. After a couple of minutes, Ginny cleared her throat rather loudly in an effort to get Ron’s and Hermione’s attention.

"Oh, umm, right then," stammered Hermione, her face even more flushed than it had been moments before. "Ginny and I thought since we just sort of jumped into things last time the four of us were here together, it might be fun to start out a little slower tonight." 

Ron’s face fell a bit, but he recovered himself quickly and didn’t say anything, another sign of his newfound maturity.

"Hermione told a bunch of us girls once about this Muggle card game her parents learned from some American friends and they liked to play it at parties. It sounded like fun, so we tried it," Ginny began, but Ron couldn’t help himself.

"Muggle cards? What can they do?"

"Well, they don’t _do_ anything, Ron," said Hermione, clearly trying to be patient with him. "The game is called ‘Guts’ and it’s sort of a betting game. Muggles play with regular money,of course, but when we played in the dorm, we played with knuts."

"Only Hermione and I thought the four of us might like to play with _different_ stakes," Ginny interjected, a twinkle in her eyes. "Like perhaps with bits of clothing if you want."

Ron instantly hitched his grin back in place. "I always thought it would be nice to learn more about Muggles. So, how do we play?"

Hermione got out two decks of ordinary Muggle cards and shuffled them together. She explained the relatively simple rules, amended slightly to allow for their preferred betting method. She told them the game is all about pairs. The dealer gives each player two cards, and then each player bets on what he or she feels is the strength of their particular hand, by either choosing to "go out" if their hand is weak or "stay in" if their hand is strong. An actual pair is the strongest hand, and the higher the cards, the better the pair, except that a pair of twos beats everything. If no one who is still "in" has a pair, then the player with the highest card wins. If you choose to go out after the deal, you lose nothing. But if you stay in and lose, you forfeit an article of clothing. If you stay in and win, you lose nothing.

And so they played. Hermione dealt the first hand, which Ginny won with a Jack and a ten. Everyone stayed in that hand, mainly to get a feel for the play, but also because everyone felt comfortable forfeiting their robes. In fact, each of them probably wanted to lose their robes because the air was heating up rather quickly from the sheer anticipation of _that_ need.

After several more hands, the four teenagers sat cross-legged on the huge bed, studying their cards intently. The girls were still in better wardrobe shape than the boys, Ron being down to just a rather sexy pair of navy boxer shorts and Harry in burgundy ones and a sock. Hermione still wore her bra and knickers, her skirt and a camisole, while Ginny could claim all that Hermione wore, plus her white oxford blouse and a knee sock. 

Mercifully, Ron won the next hand and watched with his bottom lip bruised between his teeth as Harry’s sock joined the discard pile, along with Hermione’s skirt and Ginny’s knee sock. No one actually bothered to go "out" anymore, unless their hand was really bad, because losing was almost as much fun as winning.

Ron was next to deal, which gave him the added advantage of having to say "in" or "out" last. Dealing afforded him a last opportunity to spare his dignity if his hand was poor – which it was – a three and a five. Harry frowned at his cards, but bravely stayed in, as did the girls. Ron prayed Harry’s hand would be as bad as his when stubbornly stated in, all the while knowing he was about to lose.

Ginny turned her cards to reveal a Queen and a three. Harry’s hand beat Ron’s, but his Jack and eight were no match for Ginny’s Queen, and the two boys flushed, knowing they would soon be divested of all attire. Hermione grinned wickedly as she flashed them her pair of two’s and, with a little shout of triumph, shouted "Now strip!"

Ron hesitated just a bit, but Harry leaned back on his elbows and pulled his boxers down over his hips, allowing his penis to bob freely at them all as he settled himself back into his cross-legged position on the bed. He was actually a little surprised at how comfortable he felt being naked in front of the two girls and Ron, but supposed it was because Ginny was his girlfriend, and Ron and Hermione had been his best friends for so long that they were just comfortable together.

Although Ron had started to move almost as soon as Harry did, Hermione noticed how intently he was watching Harry undress, reminding her of a nagging suspicion she’d entertained for most of the past year. Ginny peeled off her skirt, and actually unbuttoned her blouse, remarking that the room was a bit too warm. It was Ginny’s turn to deal. 

"Umm, Hermione?" she began. "What do Harry and Ron do now if they lose?"

Ginny’s innocent question gave Hermione the key to potentially unlocking her little mystery. 

"Well, how about if anyone who loses a hand, but has nothing left with which to bet, pays the winner another way – perhaps by doing a task set by the winner?" 

Ginny, of course, loved the idea since she still had on the most clothing. Harry and Ron looked a bit apprehensive, but literally had nothing left to lose, so they agreed.

Ironically, Harry and Ron tied on the hand Ginny dealt, both holding pairs of fours. Ginny forfeited her blouse and Hermione her camisole. Ron won the next hand, but Hermione had wisely sat out with a two and a seven. Ginny pulled her camisole off over her head and called her brother a Wanker when he merely commanded Harry to give Ginny a kiss, although she actually enjoy the rather lingering kiss from the very naked Harry.

On Hermione’s deal, Harry won the hand and quickly commanded Ron to help the two girls divest themselves of their next articles of clothing. Ron made to rise from the bed, but both Hermione and Ginny turned their backs to him so he could unfasten their bras and push the straps from their shoulders, Hermione flushing a little as they turned back toward Harry and Ron and she noticed the hungry stares of both boys looking from one girl to the next. 

She wondered how can Ginny could sit there so calmly whilst her heart hammered in her chest. Ginny appeared completely unaffected by the attention.

Ginny won the next hand, and both Harry and Ron knew they could be in serious trouble. She motioned for Hermione to wait when she was about to slip her knickers off.

Ginny looked Harry directly in the eye as she said, "Okay, Potter, let’s see then."

Harry looked at her blankly, no idea what she meant. 

"On your feet, Potter," she commanded. "Hermione and I want to see what you’ve been hiding under those Quidditch robes all these years. A slow stroll around the room should do it."

A muscle in Harry’s jaw twitched, but he refused to show any fear as he pushed himself roughly off the bed and to his feet. He could feel the color creeping up his cheeks. Parading his nudity in front of three people was not nearly as comfortable as being naked while seated and he hoped his flushed face wouldn’t show in the candlelight as he strutted around the room – strolling was for girls – very aware of the three pairs of eyes on him. Harry was equally aware that his penis was no longer bobbing merrily, but was jutting rather purposely forward, proudly leading the way. 

A mocking voice inside his head whispered ‘OK, so maybe my Dad did strut."


	9. He'd Always Heard That Payback Was Hell

Ron’s stomach clenched as Harry reclaimed his seat on the bed, knowing he’d be Ginny’s next target and suddenly regretting every nasty trick he’d played on her while they were kids.

"Hermione," Ginny began, "you know your knickers are history now, but I want Ron to take them off – using only his teeth."

Ron flushed crimson – not so much at Ginny’s command, but because his cock moved quicker than he did, making Ginny giggle at him. But being the good sport that he was, Ron got up on his knees as Hermione lay back on the bed, lifting her hips for him just a bit.

Ron quickly found that he rather liked the task Ginny had set for him and made a mental note to thank her later, but the task wasn’t actually as easy as it sounded. He couldn’t really pull from the front of Hermione’s knickers and get the fabric to move over the curve of her hip. Instead he had to work from her sides, alternating from left to right until he got the lacy elastic past her hips. Then he moved strategically between Hermione’s legs and pressed his mouth against her center. One quick bite of very damp and musky fabric, taking extra care to be sure his teeth raked across her sensitive parts, and he was able to scoot himself back toward his own seat with Hermione’s knickers dangling from his mouth as he savored her taste and smell. When Ron made no effort to drop them onto the discarded clothing pile, Hermione tried unsuccessfully to snatch them away. She was quite embarrassed when Ron took them in his hand, sniffed deeply at the crotch and then offered them to Harry.

"Smells heavenly, doesn’t she mate?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, uncertain how she’d react, but he took the proffered knickers and pressed them to his face. 

"Err, not bad at all," he replied, before dropping them onto the discarded clothing pile.

Hermione’s scent vividly reminded Harry of the last night the four of them spent together, and how he’d both tasted and smelled Hermione on Ginny’s lips. His cock throbbed rather painfully with _that_ need at the thought.

Hermione won the next hand. 

"Harry, you can help Ginny out of her knickers. Ron, since you’re _experienced_ now, you can assist – at least with the sides. Teeth only please, both of you." 

Ron flashed her a panicked look. He couldn’t do that to his sister!

"I can’t help it if you’re lousy at cards, Ron. Maybe you should’ve worn extra clothes if you don’t like the payment plan," Hermione purred.

Ron glanced at Harry, who nodded at him, and the two raised to their knees again and approached Ginny, who had reclined on the bed, arms thrown shamelessly back over her head. The post left her bare breasts more noticeable with each breath she took, and she was breathing rather rapidly by that time. 

In unison, Harry and Ron bit the elastic at Ginny’s slim waist, one on either side of her, and peeled her knickers slowly and easily over her curvy hips. Ron could smell her desire as he attempted to back away whilst Harry used the central approach to complete the task, but his cock bumped against Ginny’s bare foot as he retreated. She boldly ran her toes up his considerable length, causing him to groan out loud. 

"Damn, Ginny, don’t do that to me!" he exclaimed, hoping no one had noticed the groan. 

Hermione winked at Ginny, and Harry had to concentrate hard on forcing the grin from his face so he could get a proper bite on the crotch of Ginny’s knickers, hesitating for just a second to push his tongue around the lacy edge and dip it into her wet folds. Ginny whimpered and her eyes flashed at Harry, wanting more, but knowing the game wasn’t over yet. Harry pulled her knickers away with a flourish and spit them onto the clothing pile.

Ron held the pair in the next hand and struggled with several tempting ideas of what to make the two girls do, but he had to give Harry a command as well. His stomach gave a rumble at that moment, so he reached out for the food tray as an idea slid into focus. They’d all nibbled at the tray throughout the game, but there was still plenty of good stuff left. He selected a rather succulent bit of pineapple, which he dipped into the chocolate sauce and sucked at it as he looked from Hermione to Ginny to Harry. 

Finally, Ron came to a decision. He knew he would be at risk of getting hexed by someone, but Hermione had made him help Harry with Ginny’s knickers, and he’d always heard that payback was hell. 

"Ginny, Hermione, you two lay down, and Harry, you turn around," Ron began. 

When Harry’s back was turned, Ron picked up the bowls of chocolate sauce and honey, holding a finger to his lips to indicate he expected silence from the girls. Ginny unconsciously ran her tongue across her bottom lip as Ron dripped honey onto Hermione – a couple drops on her lips, a drizzle down her neckline and across one of her nipples, a few drips across her belly, and a final drizzle down her right thigh. Ron noticed the unintentional drip clinging to her brown curls when Hermione shivered in anticipation, but kept her silence. Ron did the same thing on Ginny with the chocolate sauce, blushing a bit as he worked, but quite turned on by this rather intimate act none-the-less. Until the past weekend, Ron had failed to notice that his baby sister had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, but it was rather hard to ignore with her spread out before him.

"Harry, don’t turn around yet. Chocolate sauce or honey?" Ron asked. "Your task is to come lick it off one of the girls. Whichever one you clean up does the other one."

Harry hesitated. He knew Ron was addicted to chocolate, so he was fairly certain he’d have used that on Hermione. 

"Honey," Harry said very decisively, turning expectantly to face Ginny as he did. 

Ginny just shrugged at him. "I can wait." 

Harry’s shocked expression resembled that of someone who had just taken a Bludger to the head. He looked questioningly at Ron, whose smug expression told him he’d been set up. He just wasn’t really sure why. Harry’s Gryffindor nature refused to shy away from a challenge, however, so he moved over the top of Hermione and leaned his head in to lick the honey from her lips. He could feel his cock throb, but did his best to keep it from brushing against her body. He had always thought Hermione was attractive, but was a bit surprised at how eager he was to explore her naked skin. His mind had always placed her "off limits" because he knew Ron fancied her, and because now he was supposed to focus entirely on Ginny.

Hermione’s lips parted slightly as Harry licked at them, and their tongues touched, causing them both to suck in deep breaths. Harry lingered, indulging himself in a brief, but intimate kiss, then he followed the trail of honey down Hermione’s slender neck and onto the swell of her breast. He couldn’t help himself; he groaned out loud when he sucked Hermione’s nipple into his mouth to collect the honey that awaited him there, and he had to will himself to move onward as he silently cursed Ron for doing this to him. Hermione bit hard into her bottom lip, trying desperately to stifle the whimper, which she feared would make it painfully obvious how much Harry was exciting her. She thought Ginny would be okay about it, but she worried it would hurt Ron if she showed too much pleasure at Harry’s touch. Harry’s tongue skated efficiently across Hermione’s belly seeking out the few drips lingering there, then he moved toward the trail of honey clinging to her thigh. His eyes widened in something akin to fear as he spotted the single drop of honey that had fallen from Hermione’s curls to rest provocatively on her clit. 

‘Oh Merlin, I can’t do this,’ Harry thought. Panic rose in Harry, knowing Ron couldn’t have intended the honey to land there. 

"Err, Ron," he began tentatively. "Umm, why don’t you help me out a bit here?" 

He didn’t notice the flicker of disappointment that flashed across Hermione’s face, but Ginny did. She’d always suspected Hermione might fancy both of her best friends, at least a little, even if she focused her attention on Ron. Oddly, Ginny found it more exciting than annoying that her best girlfriend seemed attracted to her boyfriend – something else they could share intimately, perhaps.

"Oh no, Harry," chided Ron. "You’re not getting off that easy." When both of the girls began to giggle, Ron grinned. "Well, then again, maybe you are. But a bet’s a bet and you’re not welshing. Now clean her up so she can get on with Gin."

Harry took a deep breath, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he was stunned no one else could hear it. He wasn’t sure why this should be any more difficult than going down on Ginny, which he thought he’d done fairly well the previous weekend but _oh Merlin, how could he do this to Hermione, with Ron and Ginny watching him?_

Still being careful to avoid getting his now very unruly cock too close to Hermione’s body, Harry turned himself to stare at the triangular patch between her thighs, trying to decide how to accomplish his task with the least intrusion, and hence, least embarrassment for both himself and Hermione. Ever so cautiously, he extended his tongue, silently praying he could collect the honey in one quick swipe and move on to what now seemed to be the much safer area of her thigh. 

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance as the tip of Harry’s tongue inched forward. Just as it made its first hesitant contact with Hermione’s little nub, Harry tensed, feeling not one, but two hands surrounding his throbbing erection, stroking it slowly in unison. From the angles of reach, Harry knew instantly that the hands belonged to two different people, and as he could clearly see Ron in front of him at Hermione’s feet, there was only one possible explanation. 

_Not even a Saint could take this,_ Harry rationalized, before sucking Hermione’s little nub into his mouth and working it frantically with his tongue for a few agonizingly erotic seconds as he struggled to regain control of himself. 

Someone moaned, and one of the hands stroking his cock had tightened the moment he began to suck on Hermione’s clit, so he presumed it to be hers. He silently thanked the God of all horny teenagers when neither hand released him as he moved on to lap the honey from Hermione’s thigh, and wished he could think of some good reason for them to remain there when at last he rose to survey Hermione’s flushed body to confirm all traces of honey had been removed.

As Harry sat up, Hermione let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Her insides ached with _that need_ for something, someone, as she rose to clean the chocolate that had been drying on Ginny for the past several excruciatingly erotic minutes. Hermione was a bit surprised at how eager she had been to feel Harry’s tongue on her naked skin, because her mind had always forced her to choose between her two best friends. Her logical side had chosen Ron because she always sensed he returned her interest, even though he had kept it well hidden until just recently, and because she knew that Ginny had fancied Harry since she was ten.

Ron’s penis had throbbed painfully as he’d watched Harry licking Hermione’s heated skin, and a drop of pre-cum escaped him when Harry pressed his mouth into Hermione’s folds, but he actually began to stroke himself while watching Hermione lick her way down his sister’s body. Harry wasn’t sure whether to watch Hermione or to watch Ron. Both scenes made his cock twitch, but with great restraint, Harry refrained from touching himself, and Ron stopped as Hermione neared the end of the trail down Ginny’s thigh. Both boys found themselves severely disappointed that there were no errant drips of chocolate on Ginny’s twat. Returning to her seat, Hermione looked at Ron and licked her lips. She carefully caught a bit of stray chocolate at the corner of her mouth, and Ron groaned out loud.

Hermione won the next round, but she was so aroused by that time, she could barely think straight. It was time for what she and Ginny had wanted to see, had talked about all week, and what she personally had suspected privately for awhile now.


	10. Let’s All Get Back Onto The Bed Then, Shall We?

"You’ve watched us," Hermione said, with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "and now we want to watch the two of you. Ginny’s task will be to finish what you two interrupted last Saturday, while the two of you pleasure each other." 

With that, Hermione lay back on the bed and spread her legs for Ginny, who never hesitated. She quickly buried her face between her friend’s thighs. "You two’ll need to stand, nnggghh," (Ginny had just lapped at Hermione’s little nub) "beside the bed about there" (Hermione pointed to the perfect spot) "so that Ginny and I can both see you." 

A look passed between Harry and Ron, silently acknowledging the time had come. Showing their girlfriends just how close they’d become would be considerably easier – and much more enjoyable – than actually having to tell them. It would be a show that neither Ginny nor Hermione would ever forget.

Ginny’s tongue stilled on Hermione’s clit as the two boys got to their feet and stood facing one another beside the bed, nothing hesitant about their movements. Harry pressed his erection against Ron’s as their lips met, and Ron’s tongue plunged forward into Harry’s mouth in a bold and demanding kiss. Hermione’s eyes were wide in amazement and Ginny remained motionless, her tongue still pressed into Hermione’s folds, as the boys rocked against each other. 

Harry’s hand, resting on Ron’s hip, urged their bodies closer together before they finally backed away, breathless from their first kiss with an audience. Ginny suddenly remembered her mission and began again to lick at Hermione’s heated wetness, only to lose her train of thought once more as Harry’s right hand wrapped around both his and Ron’s cocks and stroked them in time with Ron’s tongue on his nipples. At that point, Ginny abandoned all pretense of bringing Hermione off, and instead rested her head on Hermione’s thigh to watch the show before her. The slow and deliberate movements of Harry’s hand and the steady thrust of Ron’s hips towards Harry’s body made it hard for either girl to breathe properly. When the boys switched up so that Ron was stroking their cocks and Harry was bathing Ron’s nipples with his tongue, the transition was so well-practiced that neither girl actually noticed the change taking place.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione gasped when Harry dropped to his knees, eagerly taking Ron into his mouth. She dropped her own hand between her thighs and began to rub herself. She’d thought her boys might have experimented a bit, but she was not expecting anything nearly as hot and exquisite as this. Ginny was breathing so hard Hermione feared she might hyperventilate. 

Ron tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair, thrusting himself into Harry’s mouth as his thigh muscles tightened almost convulsively. When he felt himself getting close, he tugged Harry to his feet and kissed him deeply. He directed the girls to budge up and give them some room, then pushed Harry backward onto the bed between the girls so he could return the favor. 

Suspecting Hermione’s condition from her ragged breathing and the way her fingertips were massaging her own clit, Ron dipped a couple fingers into her pussy to get them nice and slippery. In one swift movement, he went down on Harry’s cock with his mouth and pressed the two fingers that were covered in Hermione’s natural lubrication into Harry’s welcoming hole.

"Bloody Hell!" swore Ginny. "I can’t take much more of this." 

She was rubbing her own little nub frantically, and her eyes burned as she watched her brother and her lover without blinking even once for fear of missing something. She had to fight the urge to reach out and grasp her brother’s erection – so temptingly close – for fear of shocking Ron and spoiling the moment.

When Ron knew Harry was close to release, which never took long when he teased Harry’s tight channel like he was doing now, he withdrew his fingers and raised his head, pulling Harry to his feet again. He pressed himself once again against Harry’s body, possessively gripping both their cocks. It only took a few firm, twisty strokes before the two of them spilled, within seconds of each other, all over Ron’s hand. When Harry pulled Ron’s hand to his lips and sucked one of his spunk-coated fingers into his mouth, Hermione wailed.

"I think I’m going to explode."

Ginny didn’t waste time on words, but scrambled to her feet beside Ron and began to lick her way from his elbow towards his hand, capturing the fluid that was running down his arm as Harry sucked on his fingers. Harry’s cock twitched against Ron’s as he watched Ginny, and his mind breathed a sigh of relief that she clearly wasn’t revolted by the idea that he had been intimate with her brother. In fact, she seemed extremely turned-on by it.

When Ginny’s tongue reached Ron’s hand and she was almost nose-to-nose with Harry, she braced herself for any adverse reaction from the boys. She turned to kiss her brother, swirling her tongue against his to share the taste of him and Harry together. Ron’s mind reeled at the idea of being kissed like that by his baby sister, but his body reacted the way any normal teenage boy’s would when being kissed by a beautiful naked girl. His cock stiffened and one of his hands wandered into the patch of red curls at the apex of Ginny’s thighs. He swore loudly against Ginny’s mouth when his fingers felt how wet and tight she was. Hermione, who didn’t want to be left out, got off the bed and grasped both his and Harry’s cocks in her hands and began to stroke them lovingly. 

Harry seemed to think this was a good opportunity to further explore Hermione, so he abandoned Ron’s fingers and kissed her hungrily while searching for her little nub with his fingertips. Hermione reveled in the sensation of Harry’s calloused fingers buried deep inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit, and nearly swooned when she felt herself climax around him. As soon as she trusted her balance, she lowered herself down and began to lick and tease both boys’ erections as she continued to stroke them. Harry and Ron growled in unison.

Ginny’s channel tightened almost convulsively around Ron’s probing fingers as she watched Hermione’s tongue caressing the lengths of both Harry and Ron, and she came forcefully around Ron’s fingers when Hermione tried to take both boys into her mouth at once.

"Bloody Hell," swore Ron, dragging himself away from Ginny. His eyes rolled backward and his thighs trembled, partly from feeling the fresh rush of wetness he’d caused inside her and partly from feeling his cock rub against Harry’s while Hermione – the woman he loved – attempted to suck the both of them. He brought his hand to his mouth, tentatively tasting his sister’s orgasm. Harry leaned in to kiss him tenderly, and to help lick Ginny’s flavour from the palm of Ron’s hand.

Ginny sank to her knees, fingers slipping into Hermione as her tongue teased the bits of Harry that didn’t fit into Hermione’s mouth. Ginny smiled wickedly as she felt Harry’s cock twitch and she heard Ron swear as he felt it as well. She probed inside herself with her free hand, gathering the remnants of her recent orgasm for lubrication, before gently ghosting a dainty finger across Harry’s pucker and working it inside him. 

The only thing that prevented Harry from losing his load on the spot was how recently he’d done so. After only a couple minutes at best, his knees buckled from the combined sensations of kissing Ron, while their cocks rubbed together, partially inside Hermione’s mouth, and of having Ginny’s tongue lapping at his balls and the base of his shaft, while her finger maintained an agonizingly slow exploration of the inside of his arse. It was simply more sensation than he could take. Ron caught him as he started to fall, only because his arms were already surrounding him while they kissed. 

"Let’s all get back onto the bed, shall we?" Ron suggested.


	11. Like A Kitten With A Saucer Of Milk

Surely some magical force had to be working to prevent the bed from collapsing, as all four bodies made a dive for it at once, arms and legs tangled together in a heady mixture of sweat and desire. Harry found Ginny at once, and pulled her on top of his body for a slow and tender kiss. He found it incredibly stimulating that he could taste not only the normal minty flavor of Ginny’s mouth, but traces of what he now clearly recognized as Hermione’s juices on Ginny’s lips, as well as hints of his own and Ron’s spunk that Ginny had licked from Ron’s hand. He knew if he didn’t slow things down a bit, he wouldn’t last much longer, and Harry was not ready for the evening to end.

Harry contented himself for some time just kissing Ginny and allowing his hands to roam freely, combing through her luxurious red hair and rubbing across her shoulders and down her back, occasionally grasping her hips and pulling her lower body in tighter against his and causing just the right amount of friction between them to both keep _that_ need going, while at the same time keeping it under control. 

Ron had stretched out on his side and propped himself on one elbow then cuddled Hermione close to himself. He voraciously kissed and sucked on her mouth, her ears, her neck, but he watched Harry covertly over Hermione’s shoulder. When he saw how Harry was taking his time with Ginny, he backed off of his ravenous assault on Hermione, slowing himself down to enjoy a more leisurely feast of the beautiful brunette who was so deliciously offering herself to him. He gently pushed her onto her back as he continued to kiss her, palming a breast with the hand that wasn’t supporting his head.

Ginny was making soft little sounds – gasps and purrs and hisses – undoubtedly caused by having Harry nibbling at her earlobes and the hollow of her neck, her collarbones and her shoulders, as he massaged a breast with one hand, teasing the nipple with his thumb. Ron continued to watch them, being careful not to neglect Hermione, and he wondered how he’d missed when Harry had rolled Ginny onto her back and pinned her beneath himself, but it really didn’t matter. The two of them looked so good together like that, and Ron vaguely pondered whether Harry may have been attracted to him because of his similarity to Ginny, or if he might have been attracted to Ginny because of her similarity to him.

Hermione moaned as Ron kissed his way toward her breast, and shivered in anticipation when he picked up his wand and summoned the remains of the chocolate sauce. 

"I didn’t get any while ago, you know," he whispered with a grin.

Ginny smiled to herself and nudged Harry to get his attention as Ron sat once again cross-legged on the bed and began to dribble the sticky sweet onto Hermione’s body. Harry watched too, his mouth full of Ginny’s breast, as Ron carefully applied copious amounts of chocolate to both breasts before zigzagging downward across Hermione’s tummy. He sat the bowl on the bed long enough to nudge her legs farther apart with his hands, then drizzled most of the remaining sauce onto her upper thighs and the folds of her pussy, then he finished with a healthy dollop that completely covered her clit. He licked his lips as he placed the bowl on a nearby table and stretched out once more beside Hermione to savor his feast.

Ron was so absorbed in his task, he still had not noticed his attentive audience, but Hermione’s eyes found Ginny’s for a brief moment and they shared a smile as Ron bowed his head to Hermione’s breast, reverently worshiping her body with his tongue as he began to collect the chocolate melting against her flushed skin. Hermione stretched her arms over her head, not wanting them to interfere with Ron’s access, and making her untouched breast look for all the world like an open invitation to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny caught Hermione’s eye once more and Hermione nodded her head, almost imperceptibly, but enough for Ginny to know. She leaned in to whisper softly in Harry’s ear.

"Let’s help him a bit."

Harry looked inquiringly toward Hermione, who blushed but licked her lips, so Harry raised himself off of Ginny and they both crawled across the bed towards the other couple. Hermione mumbled something unintelligible as Harry and Ginny began to swirl their tongues together around her mound of neglected chocolate-coated flesh, and Ron looked up from her nipple, a chocolate breast-print adorning his cheek. He flashed Harry and Ginny a mischievous Weasley smile and returned to sucking the chocolate off Hermione’s areola. Harry and Ginny continued to lick the chocolate on their side of Hermione, each taking turns sucking her nipple into their mouths to remove all remaining traces of the sweet. Ginny nipped her playfully with her teeth, and Hermione squeaked in return, as Harry scooted away to rest his back against the headboard of the bed. 

Ginny repositioned herself at Harry’s side, resting her back against the side of his chest and her head on his shoulder, so they could enjoy the rest of show. Ginny’s position was just right for Harry to breathe in the honeysuckle scent of her hair and to cup one of her breasts in his hand. He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin against it, as he watched Ron lap the traces of chocolate from Hermione’s tummy and set to work on her thighs.

For some time, the only sounds in the room were the steady rhythms of deep and heavy breathing, and the slurping noises Ron made as he chased the well-warmed chocolate over the curves of Hermione’s thighs. Instinctively, Hermione opened her legs to him, draping one ankle across Harry’s calf as she did. Harry could feel Ginny’s breathing quicken through the breast he still held in his hand, and he bit his lip to muffle a groan as he gazed at Hermione’s chocolate covered snatch while Ron moved into position and began to clean the gooey substance from her delectable folds with his tongue.

Harry trailed his hand from Ginny’s breast down towards her center and she shifted her position just enough for him to reach her. He collected some of her silken wetness on his fingertips and slowly massaged the fluid into her taut little bundle of nerves. His cock, which was aching with renewed need, twitched against his belly and he grasped it with his free hand and began to slide it up and down his length. Ron was gorgeous, he thought, as he watched him make love to Hermione’s pussy with his mouth, tongue thrusting inside her, and then retreating to lick long stripes through her folds. He wondered why Ron had never done that with him, knowing the feeling would be just incredible if the chocolate inspired Ron’s talented mouth to work any harder at sucking him off than he normally did.

Hermione had dissolved into a mass of gasps and pants as Ron maintained a maddening pace with his tongue, working to collect all the chocolate, but at the same time using his long tongue to push Hermione’s senses into clouds of passion where even Ginny’s expertise had never taken her. The touch of Ron’s tongue on her overly sensitive bits could have easily pushed Hermione over the edge alone, but as her eyes found Harry’s hand wanking himself as he watched Ron devour her pussy, it was too much for Hermione. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands as her muscles clenched deep inside her belly and her juices flowed onto Ron, mixing with the remaining chocolate as he continued to lap it up hungrily, like a kitten with a saucer of milk. Harry licked his lips and pumped his cock just a little faster.

At some point during all of this, Ginny’s hand had joined Harry’s between her legs and she thrust her fingers into herself as Harry massaged her clit. She, too, had been watching every swipe of Ron’s tongue into Hermione and she longed to taste the combined flavors for herself when Hermione’s release washed over her. She pressed her fingers deeper into herself and ground Harry’s hand against her, anxious with _that_ need for her own release.

Harry’s cock ached, but he knew Ginny needed his attention more at the moment, so he settled her tenderly on the edge of the bed as he slipped off onto the floor and rested his weight on his knees so that he was perfectly positioned at eye level with Ginny’s triangle of curls. He teased her with his tongue, running the flat of it along the creases where her thighs joined her body, then using the tip to trace figure-8's, circling first her clit, then the rosy pink pucker of her arse. She whimpered and bucked against his mouth, changing her position so that her legs fell farther apart, inviting him to do whatever he wished with her.

Ginny’s obvious trust of Harry in offering herself up to him so vulnerably made Harry’s heart swell with love for her and he hastily wiped the back of his hand across some moisture that had appeared at the corner of his eye. He paused his tongue at the bottom of the figure-8 and pressed the tip of it against the tight little muscles hiding there. Ginny gasped and cried out his name as he pushed it farther inside her, slowly fucking her arse with his tongue.

Once he felt she was lubricated well enough, Harry replaced his tongue with his thumb, continuing his unhurried in and out motions, building the nervous frenzy in the pit of Ginny’s stomach. Not satisfied that this alone was enough to give Ginny the pleasure she deserved, Harry pressed his face against her, sucking her clit into his mouth and working it with his tongue. Each time she began to squirm from _that_ need building inside her, Harry would thrust his tongue deep inside her pussy, massaging it sensuously until he felt her begin to relax once again.

Ron had finally licked the last of the chocolate from Hermione’s body, and lay with his feet pointed toward her head as he rested his head on her thigh, taking a moment to catch his breath. He watched Harry as he made Ginny come apart with his tongue, then coax her back together, so he could do it all over again. He longed to have that effect on Hermione, but even though he knew he’d made her climax with his mouth and tongue, his tendency toward self-doubt whispered that it was the chocolate – if he poured enough chocolate on her twat and licked it all away, he was bound to hit the right places eventually.

Ron jumped just a bit, slightly surprised when he felt Hermione’s hand close around his straining erection. She stroked him slowly, and a bit awkwardly because of the positions in which they lay, but just knowing it was her touching him kindled the tantalizing fire in his belly. He growled low in his throat, hoping to make encouraging sounds that would inspire her to keep going. Apparently Hermione found their positions less than satisfactory for caressing her lover with her hands, so she tilted her body towards his and took him into her mouth.

"Oh, Fuck!" gasped Ron, then he cringed, waiting for Hermione to scold him for his language.

Instead, she just made a soft rumbling sound somewhere deep in her throat, creating vibrations in her mouth that tickled his cock and made his balls contract. She grasped him around the base with one hand, and gently rolled and squeezed his balls with the other, as she bobbed her head up and down and relaxed her throat to allow his cock to slide nearly all the way inside. A little spurt of fluid escaped from the tip as it hit the back of Hermione’s throat.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione," Ron squeaked out. "I can’t hold it back. Let me fuck you."

Hermione continued to bob her head, hollowing her cheeks and sucking him harder, seemingly oblivious to what Ron had just said. Ron’s thigh muscles tensed as he struggled to stay in control of himself, but he bucked against her mouth none-the-less. Hermione giggled around his cock, knowing she was having an effect on him, and she slid her mouth up, pausing at the head to work it with her tongue as she sucked on him like she was trying to pull ice cream through a straw.

Ron began to utter a string of nearly incoherent curses, no longer able to control his own body, and Hermione released him just long enough to turn herself around and straddle him. She held his prick upright with her hand, impaling herself on him until he was buried deep within her tight channel. Ron’s legs trembled from the sensation, and Hermione ground herself into him where their bodies were joined.

Ginny had angled her head back so that she could watch Ron and Hermione as she squeezed her own breasts and pinched the nipples with her thumb and forefinger. Harry’s ministrations between her thighs had her breathless with _that_ need, and her vaginal muscles had contracted so many times she felt as if she were having one long, continual orgasm.

"Please, Harry," she finally begged when _that_ need threatened to overwhelm her senses, making her feel as if she were floating on the edge of consciousness.

Harry stood slowly and grabbed Ginny’s thighs, pulling her to the very edge of the bed. Ginny flushed a bit when she looked at his face, which glistened from nose to chin and nearly from ear to ear with her juices. He stuck his tongue out and circled it around his mouth, making her blush even more as he positioned his pulsing cock at her entrance and drove into her, with the backs of her thighs pulled tightly against his chest. He kept his hands on the fronts of her thighs, massaging the muscles there as he held her legs to his body, and he tilted his head to lick the arch of her right foot. _That_ need had overtaken Harry’s control, and he poured his very soul into the lusty redhead who had offered herself to him so freely.

Hermione had begun to move over Ron, leaning forward so that her nipples taunted his lips each time she rose up to slide his cock nearly out of her, then again as she slammed herself back down it’s length so that the tip rubbed across just the right spot inside her to make her ache for more. She tried to concentrate on tightening her vaginal muscles around Ron’s cock, wanting to increase the sensations he was feeling, but in her current state, it was hard for her to concentrate on much of anything except bouncing up and down on his prick as hard and fast as she possibly could.

Hermione soon found herself somewhat winded, getting the least exercise of the four of them, since all the others had regular Quidditch training. She was grateful when Ron realized she was panting and rolled them over to assume the top position. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron’s waist and he pounded into her until he exploded somewhere deep inside.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione smiled contentedly as the four friends walked back to Gryffindor Tower because her hand was clamped tightly within Ron’s and he made no effort to let it go as they passed other students in the corridor. And the best part of it all was that this was only Friday night. They still had the rest of the weekend ahead of them.


	12. I Just, Umm, Really Like It

Ginny paused outside the door to the Room of Requirement and chewed her bottom lip. She’d been a little surprised to be awoken by the insistent tapping of an owl outside her dorm window so early in the morning – it wasn’t even quite light outside – but that was nothing to her surprise when she’d recognized her brother’s untidy scrawl on the parchment asking her to meet him straight away.

She took a steadying breath and slipped into the room, casting a quick locking spell as she entered. She smiled to herself as she noticed how vastly different the room looked in comparison to the night before. The big bed on which she’d played with her lovers and her brother was gone, a low table surrounded by a squashy sofa and an armchair in its place. Ron stood on the far side of the room, one foot propped on a window box as he looked out onto the school grounds, watching the pink and orange glow of the slowly rising sun.

"What do you want, Ron?" yawned Ginny. "It’s so early and we were all out late last night."

Ron turned and motioned toward the sofa, willing Ginny to sit there, as he seated himself in the armchair and fixed his eyes nervously on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hermione," he began hesitantly, color creeping into his cheeks, "and about you – well, about the two of you. I thought maybe you could tell me – you know – what I should do when I’m alone with her. When getting things started is up to me."

"You’re kidding, right? Hasn’t Dad given you "the talk" yet?"

Ron frowned slightly and quirked up an eyebrow. 

"Well, yeah, I guess. He actually talked to me and Harry at the Burrow this past summer, the night before Harry’s birthday. I think Harry was kind of touched Dad included him. I mean, who’d want to hear about sex from Harry’s Uncle Vernon? But it was still a horrible experience. Dad kept saying stuff like ‘I know you boys are getting old enough to experience feelings that could be a bit embarrassing if they popped up at the wrong time’ and assuring us it was ‘perfectly okay to take the problem in hand, rather than to rush into something with a girl before you’re sure she’s the right one for you.’ It was dead embarrassing, particularly since Harry and I had been taking each other’s problems in hand for well over a year." Ron paused, then he laughed. "Dad would do his knut if he’d realized he was giving Harry how-to lessons for shagging his own daughter."

Ginny threw a pillow off the sofa at Ron’s head before he could continue with that particular line of thought.

"But seriously, Gin, Dad told me and Harry all about the mechanics of sex – you know, Tab A goes into Slot B – but he didn’t tell us a thing that would help us get a girl’s pants off in the first place so we could try out the tabs and slots."

"Maybe Mum should have talked to you," Ginny teased, and Ron blanched. "She cornered me and Hermione three days before we came back to school. Hermione had already had “the talk" from her parents, Mum and Dad together, but her parents are dentists you know, and I don’t think they really told her much of anything useful. From what she told me, it was all pretty clinical and made it sound like something you would really only want to try if you were hoping to produce a child."

Ron’s eyes glazed over a bit at that.

"Mum was really good about it though, and even though she managed to cover the ‘mechanics’ as you called it, she was pretty candid about how certain activities make you feel and how we could expect our bodies to react to them. Then she gave us this book about sex, with pictures and everything, to familiarize us better with a wizard’s body. It was called The Modern Witch’s Guide, or something like that. Hermione has it now. But Mum told us we were to study it carefully, but not to plan on testing out what we’d learned until well after seventh year."

"That’s great, Gin, but it doesn’t help me one sodding bit. You know exactly how to please Hermione. I’ve watched you do it, and more importantly, you obviously know how to get her out of her clothes, so tell me what to do!"

"Oh!" Ginny was surprised by Ron’s nerve at asking her so directly, "Well, umm, let me think a minute. Our first time was sort of unintentional. She was at the Burrow – well, you remember the day we all went to the lake summer before last and Hermione and I got so sunburned?"

Ron nodded, and Ginny told him, in considerable detail, the story of how a simple application of sunburn potion had led to her intimate relationship with her friend. Ron shifted in his seat and absently adjusted the erection that had begun to strain against his flies as he listened to Ginny talk, then he realized what he’d done and hoped she hadn’t noticed.

"It’s okay," she said teasingly to her brother, glancing rather pointedly at the bulge he had failed to hide. "It has the same effect on me when I think about it, only girls have the advantage that it isn’t quite so noticeable."

"I’m really sorry, Gin," Ron said, still squirming a bit in his chair. "I shouldn’t be getting like this when it’s just you and me and we’re trying to have a serious conversation, but after watching the two of you together, it’s kind of easy to forget you’re my sister."

"Don’t worry about it, Ron. If I hadn’t kept telling myself you were my brother last night, I’d have probably wandered across a few lines I shouldn’t have crossed."

The two siblings sat in silence for a few moments before Ginny spoke again. "Well, since you have me here, maybe you could give me a few tips on how to, umm, well, how to – you know do things to Harry. I’m not exactly as keen on book learning as Hermione." She worried her bottom lip expectantly as she waited for Ron to answer.

Ron looked a bit flustered at that, and swallowed hard before speaking.

"OK, sure, but first you’ve got to help me with Hermione. We didn’t exactly start out like you and Harry, and even though she’s been my best friend for years, it’s always been awkward being alone with her. If it’s like that now, I’m doomed."

Ginny told Ron about some of the non-physical stuff she used to do with Michael and with Dean, and stuff she did with Harry before he and Ron caught her with Hermione; things like long walks around the school grounds to watch the sun set and picnics on a blanket down by the lake on sunny afternoons. She told him that Harry liked to go up to the Astronomy Tower on stormy nights to watch the lightning, and since the tower is a pretty popular make-out spot, thunderstorms are the best time to go if you’re nervous because the thunder and lightning would give the girl a good excuse to cling to him for protection, making it easier to start something more. Ron looked at her rather sharply at that point, and Ginny laughed. 

"Well, it didn’t work so well with Harry because he was either too much of a gentleman, or too scared of you to try anything physical, but I certainly tried."

Ron grinned at her then, and blushed a little as he asked, "So, what about the physical stuff then? What does Hermione like?"

"You seemed to have that pretty well covered last night, Ron. I don’t really think you need my help."

Ron told her what he’d feared the previous night, how if you poured enough chocolate on her bits and concentrated hard enough on licking it off, you were bound to hit the right bits every once in awhile. Ginny snickered at him, but then took pity on him and tried to answer his questions.

"Well, I think you’re probably okay on snogging, since you got plenty of practice with Lav Lav the first of the year, and I assume you’ve been practicing with Harry for awhile based on the show you two gave us last night." Ginny never could resist teasing her big brother. "You seemed to know what you were doing when we were kissing, so just keep up the good work on that. Hermione likes kissing, and she likes having her neck and earlobes kissed as well, but I think you can do that okay since you’re good at basic snogging."

Ron nodded and Ginny continued. "I’ll guess that you’re okay with breasts and nipples as well, since I noticed you teasing Harry’s last night. Just remember that girls are bigger there, so they might want a bit more time and attention than you’d give Harry. Massage them with your hands, and squeeze them a little, but not too tightly. Hermione’s nipples are awfully sensitive, so be careful of your teeth. The way you went at Harry’s might be a bit too much for her, unless she’s already really aroused."

"Okay, got it, I guess." Ron shifted a bit in his seat. "So what about the bits that are nothing like Harry? I never did anything besides snogging with Lavender, except for once I did get to feel her tits, but just through her clothes." 

Ginny held back a giggle, knowing that allowing it to escape would do nothing to further their conversation. She curled her legs up under her on the squashy sofa and fixed her eyes firmly on Ron’s trainers before launching into a highly educational monologue about female anatomy and pleasure points, and where to touch and stroke and tease with his hands and mouth and tongue. When she felt she’d fairly adequately covered all the bases, she looked up at him expectantly, but was hugely disappointed to note that his eyes had glazed over again, this time much like they would in Professor Binns’ History of Magic classroom, and he held a rather pained expression on his face.

"Ron?" she whispered softly.

"Huh?" he answered, trying to refocus on the present. "I’m sorry, Gin, but you just really lost me somewhere between the clitoris and the g-spot. The information was more useful than what Dad told us, but half the time I wasn’t sure what in the hell you were talking about, and what I did understand kept making my brain wander off to figure out how to make it work. Could we maybe try that again a bit slower? And could you put it in a bloke’s words instead of like Hermione or some sort of talking library book?"

Ginny pressed the heels of her hands against her forehead and sighed. This really wasn’t an easy conversation to have with her brother, but she knew it was important to him, and to Hermione as well, even if she didn’t know about it. She chewed her bottom lip a moment, thinking about how to begin again, then seemed to make a decision and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Okay, Ron, don’t freak out on me or anything, but I think this will work better," Ginny said quickly, then waved her wand and banished her clothing before she had time to change her mind.

"GINNY! What are you doing?" squeaked Ron, clearly panicking as his face turned nearly purple from embarrassment.

"Relax, Ron. You’ve seen me naked twice in the last week, so it’s no big deal. I think it will be easier to show you some stuff, than to try to explain it all with words. Besides, you weren’t blushing that bad last night, so get over it.

"You can’t blush when your blood supply has all gone south," said Ron. "And what do you mean show me?"

"Well . . ." Ginny said hesitantly as she scooted back into the corner of the sofa and propped a foot on the cushion, allowing her legs to part so that Ron had a very clear view of her snatch. "Try to pay attention to what I’m saying, but watch what I’m doing, too." 

Ron’s eyebrows disappeared completely under his fringe.

Ginny then gave Ron a thoroughly agonizing lesson on where exactly to find a woman’s clit, showing him explicitly how she could stroke it and manipulate it with the flat of her fingertips to get herself all wet and hot and bothered. She slid two fingers into herself while still using her thumb to rub her clit, explaining that was how she drove Hermione over the edge, then she slid her glistening fingers out of herself and used them to massage her little nub while explaining that was how Hermione got her off. Poor Ron watched and listened with rapt attention, shifting constantly in his chair and occasionally pressing the heel of his hand against his flies to ease the ache he was experiencing. 

Ginny’s body was flushed and she’d thoroughly worked _that_ need up within herself, all in the name of helping out her brother. 

"Why don’t you come try it a bit, just to see if you understand?"

Ron’s eyes bulged. "What?"

"Oh, come on. You had your hands on me last night. It’s really no big deal now, is it?"

Ron’s heart was pounding, both from nerves and anticipation, but this was all in the name of education, right? Like in McGonagall’s class when you first get a lecture on the theory behind a particular type of transfiguration, then you have a sort of hands-on practice session where you actually attempt to perform the magic. He swallowed hard and knelt in front of Ginny.

Ron just sort of froze, eyes fixed on Ginny’s red curls as if he were hypnotized, so she took his hand in hers and placed it first on her breast. He looked up at her, eyes round and looking rather like an owl, but she nodded encouragingly at him, so he raised his other hand to cup the other breast as well. At first he just palmed them, sort of getting acquainted with their shape and weight, then he gave them an experimental bounce. Ginny made a rather contented sound like a cat’s purr and Ron relaxed a bit. He rubbed her breasts with the palms of his calloused hands and teased the pads of his thumbs across her nipples. Occasionally he gave them a gentle squeeze, eliciting a slight shiver from Ginny, who was all the while making soft sounds that suggested he was doing it properly.

"That’s really good, Ron," she finally whispered, "but with Hermione, you may want to do some of that with your mouth as well, even without chocolate sauce. So maybe now you’re ready to move down to the next lesson, huh?"

Ron looked nervous, but trailed his hands down Ginny’s sides to rest at the curve of her hips. Very slowly, he inched his way across the tops of her spread thighs towards her center, and then he hesitated.

"I’m already so wet, Ron," Ginny murmured, "Your fingers will slip inside really easily, just like they did last night." 

Ginny moaned softly when he followed her instructions, sliding in two of his fingers.

"Now use your thumb to rub against my clit while your fingers move in and out a bit." 

She lowered her own hands between her legs to help open herself up for him.

Ginny squeezed her muscles around Ron’s fingers as his thumb began to stroke her little bundle of nerves, and Ron reached down with his free hand to undo his flies and free his aching erection. He continued stroking Ginny with his thumb and fingers, avidly watching her face for her reactions to see if he was doing it right. Once in awhile, she’d murmur for him to move his thumb a bit left or a bit right, but otherwise he was apparently doing things properly.

"So good, Ron," Ginny moaned. "Hermione will love this!" She clamped down on his fingers rather hard, and Ron felt the rush of warmth and wetness when Ginny climaxed in his hand.

Ron continued to stroke Ginny through her orgasm, and was about to take his hand away from her as her breathing returned to near normal. 

"More, Ron, like you do to Harry," she urged. 

Ron looked confused, and Ginny flushed a bit. "You know, lower."

Ron slipped his fingers out and hoped he’d understood her properly as he stroked his fingertips downward to massage her wetness against her tight little pucker. When she arched her back to press against his hand, Ron gently slipped his index finger inside her and she moaned loudly. He twisted his hand around so he could again tease her clit with his thumb as he stroked her very tight channel with his finger. No longer being able to stand the strain of his own arousal, he wrapped his free hand around his prick and pulled it slowly. He could tell when Ginny found her second release by the way she screwed her eyes shut and her muscles clenched all over. As she came down, Ron whispered a cleansing charm on the two of them, and, a little reluctantly, pushed up off his knees and sat at the far end of the sofa, using his jumper to hide his swollen cock and his open flies from Ginny’s view.

"Hermione won’t have any complaints, Ron," Ginny complimented. "That was brilliant! But, umm, I probably should tell you she doesn’t really go for that last bit. She doesn’t mind doing it to me, but she’s not much for having it done to her."

"Then why did you tell me to do it?" Ron exclaimed, his voice sounding much like a twelve year old girl.

"Sorry, Ron," Ginny flushed. "I just, umm, really like it."

"Oh, right then," Ron said, and stared fixedly at the floor.

Ginny summoned her clothes and put them back on during a rather uncomfortable silence between the two redheads, while Ron fidgeted with his hands and looked everywhere except at Ginny. After she was done, and Ron still didn’t look at her, Ginny finally spoke.

"So, are you going to teach me about Harry now?"


	13. Wet And Slippery Is Not A Problem

Harry found Hermione with a book in her lap, sitting on the sofa by the fire in the common room when he came downstairs from the boys’ dorm.

"Morning, Mione," he said as he raked a hand through his hair, which was still damp from the shower. "You seen Ron this morning?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nor Ginny either, but no one’s come down from her year yet, so I don’t know if she’s still sleeping, or if she’s already gone for breakfast."

Harry flopped down on the sofa next to his friend and stretched his legs out in front of himself. He watched Hermione stare at her book for as long as he could stand it, and finally asked if she wanted to go on down to breakfast with him.

Hermione seemed to hesitate, but knew that if Ron wasn’t in the dorm or in the common room, he must’ve already gone down. "Don’t you want to wait for Ginny?"

Harry shrugged. "I’m hungry, Mione. Couldn’t you just go up and tell her to meet us there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, and tried to hide the smile that played at the corners of her mouth, but she got up and headed toward the fifth year girls’ dorm. Harry was about to close his eyes while he waited, but noticed the book Hermione had left behind – The Modern Witch’s Guide to What a Wizard Wants, illustrated edition.

Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, then put them back on and looked at the book again. Hermione wouldn’t read something like that – he couldn’t have read it correctly the first time. But he had, he noted, as he picked up the book and turned to the table of contents. His eyes grew nearly as round as his glasses while he perused the chapters: Subtle Tricks for Inspiring an Erection, Hand Positions for Stimulating the Penis, Devices for Preventing Ejaculation and Prolonging Pleasure. He looked nervously about the empty common room, just to be sure no one was watching him. He started to flip through the pages, but slapped the book back onto the table and wiped the sweat from his forehead when, after staring open-mouthed at various photos of nude witches and wizards touching one another in various places, his eyes had settled on a moving illustration of a pretty blonde witch with really big breasts, deep-throating a tanned and muscled wizard laying on what appeared to be a kitchen table, all set to serve someone their dinner.

Hermione came back into the room just in time to hear Harry snap the book closed and fling it at the table. She immediately noticed his guilty expression as she walked around to face him. 

"Honestly Harry, I don’t know why you look so embarrassed. We were practically doing this together last night."

Harry swallowed hard, but had no answer for her. 

"You know, I wouldn’t need to read this at all if you would help me with a few things. You looked so good with Ron last night and it was obvious you know what he likes, how to, erm – please him, and what feels good to him. If you could just help me . . ."

"What?" Harry had a panicked look on his face.

"Well, it would be kind of humiliating if I couldn’t get him off as well as you do, now wouldn’t it?" Hermione planted her hands on her hips and glared at him, and Harry new immediately he was doomed to having a very uncomfortable conversation with Hermione sometime in the not too distant future.

He was very relieved when she uncharacteristically said nothing more on the subject, but suggested they head for the Great Hall since Ginny was gone from her dorm as well. The two friends climbed out through the portrait hole and walked in amicable silence toward the tempting smell of sausages and fried apples.

Harry and Hermione passed a few Hufflepuffs on their way to the Great Hall, and narrowly avoided making themselves a target for Peeves by ducking down a side corridor upon hearing the shrieks of several First Years running ahead of them, trying in vain to dodge showers of what appeared to be pumpkin juice raining from the high stone ceiling. Peeves cackled and continued to chase after them.

There was no sign of either Ron or Ginny when Harry and Hermione found their seats at the Gryffindor table. None of the few students seated there had seen them, and Hermione worried that something might have happened to their parents, or possibly one of their older brothers, until Harry convinced her that if something bad had happened, Professor McGonagall would have sent for the two of them as well.

The two friends laughed and talked as they tucked into their breakfast, Harry being quite careful to steer their topics into "safe" areas like lessons, or their upcoming hunt for the remaining horcruxes. _Imagine "safe" and "hunting for horcruxes" being in the same thought,_ mused Harry. He did not want Hermione to veer into more intimate discussions, whether there in the Great Hall or elsewhere, and he feared any mention of the previous evening, or of the book he’d found her with that morning, might remind her of her suggestion that he might be able to save her the trouble of reading it. He did not fancy trying to explain to Hermione exactly what she should do with her hands, or her mouth, to make get Ron off.

The post owls arrived just as Harry and Hermione were preparing to leave the Great Hall, so Hermione waited to collect her copy of The Prophet and push a knut into the delivery owl’s pouch. She didn’t even bother to unroll the paper as she left the with Harry, suggesting they enjoy a bit of the sunshine and fresh air by taking a walk down to the lake. Harry, who nearly always preferred being outdoors, immediately concurred, not stopping to think he was setting himself up to be alone with Hermione.

They walked in relative silence until they reached the bank, then proceeded to make their way around the shoreline heading for their favorite spot under the old elm tree. The foliage in the area had flourished with the early spring warmth, and Hermione noted with some satisfaction that it now completely obstructed her and Harry from view of the castle. In fact, no one could see them at all unless they walked completely around the lake and looked directly across from the other side. _This should be perfect,_ she thought.

Harry had stretched himself out on the ground, using a large rock as a pillow as he stared up into the tree, watching a mother bird feeding fat worms to her chicks. He squinted slightly against the sunlight streaming through the branches.

Hermione squatted down beside him and stared at him until he noticed her. "So are you going to teach me how to make Ron ejaculate now?"

Harry sat up so fast he nearly knocked Hermione over backward. He had to grab frantically to keep her from falling on her arse. His Seeker reflexes enabled him to grasp her arms, but also left him with his fingertips pressed against the sides of her breasts, something which - two weeks ago - he wouldn’t have thought twice about, but now - after two passionate encounters in the Room of Requirement - Harry was painfully aware of the sudden contact. 

"Harry," Hermione teased, "if you want to feel them, you can do better than that you know." 

Harry instantly released her, mumbling an apology as his face burned red, and Hermione landed on her bum with a surprised "OH!"

Hermione frowned in Harry’s direction, but he was stubbornly looking away, face still flaming.

"Harry, this is ridiculous!" she began, in her best bossy voice. "You have been my best friend for seven years now, and we’re both shagging our other best friend, and you’ve seen me naked and I you, and we’ve kissed, and you’ve had your tongue on my cli . . ."

"Enough, Hermione, I get it!" Harry whipped around to look at her, almost shouting, but determined to keep her from finishing that sentence. "Just tell me what it is that you want to talk about and let’s get this over with, yeah?"

"I don’t want to talk about anything, Harry," she said, sounding surprised. "If I merely wanted a verbal description, I’d have kept reading that book Ginny’s Mum lent us. I want you to show me how to do it."

Harry gaped at her, obviously stunned at her words. "Mrs. Weasley gave you THAT book? What in the hell was she thinking?"

"Well, I expect she thought it was full of useful information that we might one day want to know about. I don’t think she anticipated we might want to use any of it before we’d left school. In fact, I think she specifically told us not to use any of it while we were still at Hogwarts."

Harry was about to ask if Ginny had seen the book, but Hermione cut him off. "Stop avoiding the subject, Harry." 

With a few complicated waves of her wand, Hermione erected something of a shield around them, added a disillusionment charm for good measure, and finished with "Muffliato," wincing slightly in Harry’s direction. "Okay, so maybe the Prince’s book is a little bit handy."

Harry knew he was defeated and shook his head. "You’re a little bit scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary." The two friends both laughed at Harry’s use of Ron’s words from first year after Hermione had hit Neville with a full body bind before the three friends had scurried off to save the Sorcerer’s Stone.

Harry pushed himself backward across the ground as Hermione crawled towards him. 

"I’m not going to bite you, Harry," she teased, a hint of seductiveness in her voice now, "unless, of course, you want me to, or umm, unless you think Ron would want me to bite him."

"Hermione, no," he said, as her hand reached towards his flies and he pushed it away. He couldn’t back any farther as he’d bumped up against the Elm tree. There was a hint of desperation in his voice as he realized his traitorous cock was responding to the view he’d gotten down the front of her top while she’d crawled towards him. 

"I can do it myself if you’re that determined," he said through gritted teeth, "but it’s just not on. Ron and Ginny will never understand this."

Hermione smiled at him. "Oh, Ginny will we okay with it. She asked me if I wanted her to give Ron lessons." The look on Harry’s face was priceless. "I told her he was pretty good already, but practice makes perfect."

Harry wasn’t really sure if he undid his flies and pushed his jeans and pants down past his hips because of the unbidden desire he was feeling toward Hermione, coupled with the knowledge that Ginny probably wouldn’t hex him for it after all, or if he did it in a moment of rage at thinking Ginny’s mouth could be around Ron’s cock at that very moment. But no, Harry rationalized, Ron was Ginny’s brother. She wouldn’t, would she? But she did have her hands on him last night . . .

Hermione worried her lower lip between her teeth, a hint of hunger in her eyes, as she watched Harry’s thick length spring free from his denims. He was hard already, Merlin, he was hard, and the picture he presented with his head and his back resting against the tree and the waistband of his denims down around his muscular thighs was enough to make her knickers uncomfortably moist. Hermione let go of her lip long enough to rub her tongue across her upper lip, then went back to chewing the bottom one. She nearly whimpered when Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke it slowly. Bloody Hell, the look on his face, his eyes darkened, and his mouth slightly open. Hermione ached from the need to touch him, but she bit her lip harder and squirmed a bit on the ground.

Harry’s eyes were closed, and Hermione wondered what he was thinking about as his hand moved up and down his shaft, thumb brushing across the head on the upstroke to spread the pearly droplets already forming there. A tiny drop of blood bloomed on Hermione’s lip as Harry’s free hand idly snaked its way between his thighs and began to caress his balls. Hermione hadn’t even noticed when her tooth broke the tender skin on her lip, but she noticed Harry’s tongue peek out to lick his own lips. She groped on the ground for her wand where she’d carelessly dropped it after casting "Muffliato," unwilling now to glance away from the provocative display before her. When her hand closed around the smooth wood, she aimed it at Harry, barely whispering the charm to banish his shirt lest she disturb the moment. If Harry noticed his chest was now exposed, he gave no outward sign.

Merlin, Harry was gorgeous! Hermione had told him once, not so long ago, that he’d never been more fanciable and Ron had been a bit affronted, but it was true. He was still small in overall stature compared to Ron, and really compared to many of the boys in their year, but Quidditch had given him rippling muscles in all the right places, particularly in his thighs - which, she noted, she couldn’t quite see enough of, but something about seeing his vulnerability with them trapped as they were with the buckle of his black belt dangling between them was such a turn-on. She licked her lips again, allowing her eyes to follow the field of coarse black hair that traced a line between his collar bones, tapering down to a small patch on his chest between his pectoral muscles, then ran in a fine line to somewhere about the bottom of his ribcage. From that point, the hair thickened as it spread downward past his belly button and grew into a larger patch as it lead the way toward the glorious motion of his hand, still pulling at his cock as his hips thrust rhythmically up from the ground to meet his strokes. Harry was not a boy anymore. Harry was very much a man, and Hermione was a little surprised when she realized she wasn’t looking at him analytically to learn how to please Ron; she was looking at him simply because it pleased her to watch him. The guilt gnawed at the back of her brain as she realized she wanted him, wanted Harry, her best friend, wanted to know what it would feel like to have his cock buried deep inside her. She groaned.

Harry opened his eyes at the sound, and flushed only slightly when he realize his T-shirt was gone and his best friend – his best female friend – was staring fixedly at his hand on his prick while he wanked. Embarrassing as that was on some level, it was also very erotic and his penis throbbed in his hand.

"Learning anything?" he asked her softly.

"Erm, umm, I just, well, I . . ." Hermione swallowed audibly, and tried to start again. "I thought, well, I guess I . . ." She couldn’t believe Harry had turned her into Lavender Brown.

"S’okay, Mione," Harry said, voice huskier than when he normally spoke to her. "C’mere."

Hermione inched her way toward Harry, still not taking her eyes off his hand as it caressed his length, and settled herself beside him. With the hand that had just been squeezing his bollocks, Harry reached for Hermione’s hand and guided it toward his shaft.

"I don’t really think you need any help to please Ron, Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear, "but I could use your help right now." He wrapped her hand around his cock, and used his own to set the pace for the slow strokes he loved so much. "Ron likes it just a bit faster than I do, and with the grip just a little tighter."

Hermione finally tore her gaze away from Harry’s prick and looked into his eyes, deep emerald pools of pure lust from her point of view, and stretched up to kiss him. Their lips met, then parted. Their tongues writhed, and their bodies moaned, and their hearts sang. As the hungry kisses deepened, Harry bucked uncontrollably into Hermione’s hand, and he groaned into her mouth, "Hermione, I’m gonna . . ."

Instantly, Hermione altered her grasp on Harry’s cock so that she was pinching it, directly below the head with her thumb and her first two fingers, for three or four seconds. Harry gasped for breath at the unexpected change, then at feeling the urge to ejaculate slowly subside. 

"Little trick I read about in Mrs. Weasley’s book," she said with a mischievous grin. "I’m not ready for this to be over yet."

Harry’s breathing eased a bit, and Hermione again grasped his erection. She laid her head against his chest and teased a nipple with her tongue, then leaned lower, brushing her cheek against the patch of hair growing across his belly button as her tongue collected the liquid oozing from the tip of Harry’s cock. 

"Damn, Mione," Harry groaned. "I don’t think you really need any help with this either, but don’t let that stop you." Hermione smiled as she took him into her mouth and proceeded to thoroughly worship him with her tongue.

After several exquisitely excruciating minutes of Hermione’s tongue working it’s way up, down and around his length while she cupped his bollocks in the palm of her hand and gently petted them with the pad of her thumb, Harry finally spoke, his words coming in choppy syllables between panting breaths.

"H-oh, Her-my-n-nee, w-wait just - a - sec- ughhhnd." 

When she raised her head to look at him, wondering if she’d done something wrong, Harry leaned forward and pushed his denims farther down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles as he dropped his thighs apart to give her greater access to explore his body. He settled his head back against the tree and urged her to carry on. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind, a little voice reminded him that even if Ginny and Ron accepted the notion of an instructional sexual encounter, the only actual learning that had occurred since he’d unzipped his jeans came from Hermione teaching him to never underestimate the hidden talents of his bookish best friend. The voice clammed up rather quickly when Harry felt the head of his penis press against the back of Hermione’s throat as she took him into her mouth in one seamless, fluid motion. 

Hermione began to bob her head slowly in Harry’s lap, drawing her lips along the taut skin as she slid him nearly out of her mouth, still massaging around the shaft with her tongue as much as she could, then swallowing him almost completely again. Her fingertips gently teased his sensitive inner thighs as she sucked him, and he tore up clumps of grass and earth with his fingers and occasionally tilted his head forward just so he could slam it back against the tree again in an effort to distract himself from the urgent need between his thighs. He did not want, yet, to spill in her mouth and have this intensely sweet torture end.

Hermione smiled around the thickness of Harry’s cock in her mouth, rather pleased with herself when she realized how he was fidgeting. She took that as a sign that he was enjoying what she was doing to him, and hoped Ron would appreciate how hard she was working to learn to please him. _Ron, oh Merlin . . . Ron!_ Hermione’s eyes snapped open. She’d been so lost in lusting after Harry once she’d seen his body bared in the bright sunlight, she’d actually forgotten all about the stuff she’d really wanted him to teach her. 

Hermione hadn’t really figured on asking Harry much about performing oral sex on Ron because, even though last night had been her first attempt at it with anyone other than Ginny, she’d watched Harry quite intently as he’d sucked on Ron’s cock, and she felt she’d mimicked him at that quite well. It was the anal part that worried Hermione. Ginny liked to feel Hermione’s finger inside her there, and Hermione really didn’t mind doing that for her friend, even though she wasn’t much on having Ginny reciprocate, but she figured Ron and Harry must both really love it, unless their physical relationship hadn’t gone beyond hand jobs and blow jobs. She was fairly certain she hadn’t imagined seeing Ron slide two of his fingers into Harry’s arse, fingers he’d lubricated with juices collected from inside her. She trailed her fingertips lightly across the pucker of Harry’s entrance, watching carefully for his reaction; only a slight shiver at first, and she might have missed it had she not been watching him so intently.

Hermione raised her face away from Harry’s crotch, but continued to stroke him with one hand while she softly circled his entrance with a finger of her other hand. "Harry?" she softly breathed his name.

"Hmmm, feels good, Mione," he murmured. "Don’t stop yet, please."

Hermione took a deep breath, making her voice a little stronger, but still gentle. "I won’t, but I want you to tell me something Harry." She paused, and he looked at her with dazed eyes through the fringe of his lashes. 

"Have you ever been inside Ron, you know, not with your fingers, but with this," she squeezed his cock with her hand, "or has he been inside you like that?"

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable at the question, but he hitched a breath and answered her. "Yes, Hermione, and yes."

"And is it good?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to push him too far, but wanting to know all the same.

Harry was breathing hard now, partly from how she was touching and teasing him, and partly from his discomfort about answering these questions. He didn’t want to cross some line that would squik her out so much he’d mess things up with her and Ginny, for both Ron and himself. But he could never knowingly lie to Hermione either, and so he told her. 

"It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt Hermione, apart from last night."

"And does Ron like it, too?" Hermione asked, a hint of something different in her voice. Harry almost missed it because it was hard to concentrate on conversation with Hermione’s hands still stroking him in such perfect ways.

"Umm, yeah, I think he does," Harry pondered over the question. "I mean, if he didn’t, I think we’d have stopped doing it by now, yeah?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione almost wailed. "I’m not equipped to do that to him! He won’t be satisfied with me." But true to her word, Hermione determinedly continued to pump his cock with her hand.

"Hermione, no, it’s not like that! You can do it, sort of, at least," Harry tried to focus a bit less on his own pleasure, so he could comfort her. "If you’re willing, Ron can do the same thing to you that he can do to me, and even if you aren’t ready for that, or if you never are, he has another option – a very nice option actually – of where he can put his – err, yeah. So that bit’s okay. And as for you doing it to him, well . . ." Harry paused and took a very deep breath. "I can show you how to do it with your fingers so that it feels nearly as good as when I slide my co – well, you get the idea." Harry’s face flushed a little at the words he’d nearly let slip in front of her.

Hermione wet her lips. "Please, Harry, teach me how."

Harry summoned up his nerve, not for letting Hermione do that to him, because she’d already made him want her to do it so very much, but for talking her through "how" to do it. With Ron, they’d just prodded along, quite literally, poking and probing with various body parts until they’d figured out what each of them liked.

"Hermione, I don’t exactly carry lube around in my pocket," he began, sounding more confident than he felt. "Can you maybe spit on your fingers some to get them wet and, kind of, you know, erm slippery?"

"Wet and slippery is not a problem, Harry," she chirped merrily, and Harry glanced up to see her slipping her hand down the front of her own jeans towards her center. When she withdrew her hand, it looked as if her fingers had been dipped in something silky and shiny.

Harry toed off his trainers and kicked his legs free of his denims, then pulled his feet a bit closer to his bum to open himself up even more for Hermione’s touch. She settled herself between Harry’s knees for a little better view of what she was doing, which of course make Harry’s cheeks flush.

"I kind of like when Ron rubs my, umm, entrance just a bit with his fingers before he pushes them in. He’s not so fussed over how I do it to him, I think he might like it a bit rough sometimes, but I think it makes that first stretch a little more comfortable."

Hermione pressed her slippery fingers against Harry’s hole and rubbed, still sliding her other hand along his shaft, but slowly as she was busy concentrating on her new task.

"Mmm, feels nice. Now, sort of wiggle the tip of your middle finger into me since it’s the longest, and follow right behind it with your index finger. . .Nrgghhh," Harry groaned in pleasure as Hermione responded instantly to his command and breached his tight ring of muscle. "S’good, Hermione, just keep pushing until they’re in as far as you can go."

Hermione was anxious; she’d opted not to point out to Harry that she had done this to Ginny quite a lot, but with Ginny, she’d always started with a single finger and worked up to two. Two fingers had to be hurting Harry, and that sound he made – was it pleasure, or pain? She felt the muscles in Harry’s anus contract around her fingers and felt his cock twitch in her hand. His face didn’t look as if he was in pain. She stroked his prick with a bit more energy, hoping it might distract him in case her other activity might be stinging a bit.

"Now move them back and forth, sort of like the cutting ends on a pair of scissors." Harry focused on breathing, this always got him off so fast when Ron did it, if he was touching Harry’s cock at all. "Oh yes, Hermione, that’s right."

Hermione was surprised how nice it felt to her to have her fingers sunk into her friend’s arse. Doing this to Ginny wasn’t unpleasant at all, but it didn’t exactly cause her to feel the same tingle between her thighs that she was feeling as she did it to Harry. She thought about what Harry had said about letting Ron do it to her, and maybe the idea wasn’t as unappealing as she’d originally thought. She felt when Harry’s muscles relaxed around her fingers, and experimentally she drew them outward just a bit, then pressed back in without Harry prompting her.

"Oh yeah, deeper Mione, can you?"

She pressed in hard with her fingers, and Harry moaned.

There was genuine panic in Hermione’s voice. "I’m sorry, Harry! Am I hurting you?"

"Never, Hermione, never," Harry moaned, but softer, and his thighs quivered from the effort it took not to spatter her with his release. He wanted to ask her to pinch him again, the way she’d stopped him from shooting before, but he seriously doubted it would help with her fingers sunk into his arse. It simply felt too good.

"Hermione, use your fingertips to feel around inside me. Try to find a spot that feels different to you, kind of a lump around the size of a walnut maybe. It’s, Aauuughhh," he cried out when she found it. "Damn, yes, it’s very sensitive."

"It’s your prostate, Harry. Should I avoid it, now that I know where it is? I don’t want to do anything that will hurt you."

"No, Hermione, touch it – please touch it." Harry was practically pleading for her to do it now.

"It feels good then?"

"It’s bloody fantastic, Hermione."

Hermione noticed immediately that Harry’s cock would pulse in her hand each time she stroked his prostate with her fingertips. She scissored her fingers a bit more, wanting to keep him stretched, so her invasion would remain comfortable for him, then she slid her fingers out a little and pressed back in, brushing them against his sensitive spot, so she would be rewarded with that delicious pulse of his flesh in the palm of her hand.

She slid her hand down to the base of his cock and angled it back so that it pointed up towards the sun. Then she leaned forward, the tendrils of her hair tickling his thighs, as she wrapped her lips around his cock once more and sucked him into her mouth. She lowered her head slowly, savoring the feel of his tip as it bumped across the roof of her mouth. As she moved her mouth down on him, she eased her fingers outward so that only the tips remained inside.

"More, Hermione," Harry begged. "Slide another finger into me please."

On the inward stroke, Hermione wriggled her ring finger in with the other two, marveling at how easily Harry’s body responded to accept the larger intrusion. She scissored them around a bit, then stroked his prostate again, enjoying the pulse of his hardness inside her mouth, before pulling outward again. She pressed her fingers inward again, brushing his prostate at the same moment that the head of his cock touched the back of her throat.

Harry grabbed at Hermione’s hair, trying to pull her away before he exploded in her mouth. She resisted his efforts, and did her best to swallow around him as he pulsed in her mouth and flooded her throat with his warm seed. Only when Harry’s penis stopped twitching did Hermione raise her head, allowing him to slip from her mouth as she eased her fingers from his body and whispered a cleansing charm over the both of them. 

Harry still had not opened his eyes, and he breathed heavily. Hermione licked the last trace of his semen from the corner of her mouth and smiled to herself at how beautiful Harry was in orgasm.


	14. Like Lava From A Volcano

"Umm, I guess, yeah, well," Ron stammered, having clearly forgotten the promise he’d made to Ginny in his haste to get her to provide the information he’d so desperately needed. He was about to suggest they go down and have breakfast first, hoping Ginny might forget about this other lesson, when she waved her wand and he found himself sitting naked before her, cock still throbbing with unsatisfied need. 

He was mortified. Ginny actually laughed at the expression on his face, which didn’t help at all. 

"Well good then, I see you’re ready to get started!"

Ron opened and then closed his mouth a number of times, unable to force any words to come forth. He expected his erection to wilt straight away from the utter humility of the situation, but traitor that it was, it twitched at attention until Ginny felt she had to do something.

"Okay Ron," she began, "close your eyes and pretend your body is Harry’s and show me what you’d do to him."

Ron took a deep breath and leaned back into the corner. At least she’d given him an excuse to close his eyes so he didn’t have to watch her watching him, and he tried hard to will himself to think of Harry and what they do when they’re alone.

Ginny kept silent for a couple of long minutes while Ron tried to relax, but watched with great interest when he finally moved a hand toward his chest.

"Harry loves to be kissed, Gin," he said finally. "I think he actually prefers it a bit rough, you know, because he told me once it was better kissing me than that one time when Cho Chang came at him under the mistletoe, and it was all soft and wet. Umm – the kiss I mean."

He was still breathing hard, but he went on. "He loves it when I suck on his neck, just where it curves out to his shoulder (he touched the spot on his own neck with his hand), and I like making the skin color just a bit, so that later when he looks into the mirror, he’ll remember I was there."

Ginny found herself getting turned on again, just listening to Ron’s description of what he did with Harry.

Ron trailed his hand absently down from his neck to a nipple and rubbed it into a hard peak with his thumb, bringing his other hand up to its twin. 

"My nipples are more sensitive than Harry’s," Ron whispered, his breathing slow and a little heavy, "so he only rubs mine or laps at them with his tongue, but Harry likes that a little rougher too and sometimes I’ll pinch at them with my teeth and pull on them a bit. But he doesn’t really like it if I twist them. I guess it’s really about the same as for girls, except without the massaging and squeezing."

Ron rubbed his hands down across his abdomen towards his cock, which lay heavy against his belly, curving just slightly to his right. Ginny bit her lip in anticipation, and almost whimpered when Ron didn’t touch it. Instead, he spread his legs apart and rubbed across the insides of his thighs.

"Harry’s muscles are always really tense after Quidditch," Ron said softly, looking like he was lost in thought, "and he loves for me to rub his legs. And I love to rub his legs, because it makes his cock really, really hard and it makes him want to do such naughty things to me."

Ginny crammed her fist into her mouth to keep her silence. She knew any sound from her would remind Ron of where he was, and she didn’t want him to stop talking. She slipped her other hand down the front of her jeans and slowly began rubbing her clit as she watched her brother lose himself in the memory of what her boyfriend does to him.

As Ron’s hands moved upward toward his groin again, he stroked a finger across his opening and cupped his balls. 

"Just think of these like breasts, only without the nipples. It feels really good when you rub them and massage them, and when you squeeze them – just not too hard, but it’s heaven to have them sucked by a hot, wet mouth – to have them sucked by Harry’s mouth."

Ron gripped his shaft with his free hand and began to stroke, long slow strokes from root to crown, pausing occasionally to swipe the slit with his thumb, massaging the pearly fluid around the tip.

Ron’s breathing was shallow as he thrust his hips slowly into his hand, still gently massaging his testicles with the other. Ginny couldn’t believe how hot it made her to watch her brother wank.

"I like fast stokes, almost jerking and pulling, but Harry likes it slow like this, like he’s got all the time in the world," Ron mused. "Of course, that’s a good thing when he’s doing it to you, because you just want it to go on and on and on." 

Ron smiled then. "That’s how I jerked Harry off the first time. I thought he was having a really bad nightmare, or some sort of mad fit, because he was jerking and twitching. I crawled into bed behind him to try and calm him down, only when I put my arm around him, I ended up with his cock in my hand."

Ron kept talking, or maybe just remembering out loud, but telling Ginny all about his first time touching Harry and being touched by him. He told her about how they’d slowly but surely progressed from that first night, to the first time he’d tasted the velvet skin surrounding Harry’s shaft with his tongue. He told her, with an almost reverent expression on his face, of the exquisite feel of having Harry’s cock slide into him for the very first time, and then he sighed, sounding completely and totally at peace.

Ginny was close to orgasm, both from Ron’s loving and sensual words, and from the friction of her fingers against her little nub, when Ron spoke directly to her for the first time since he’d started touching himself.

"C’mere Gin, and give me your right hand."

She crawled over next to Ron on the sofa and extended her hand, so small in comparison to his own. He wrapped it around the base of his shaft and covered it with his own, slowly stroking their hands up and down his length as he softly whispered into her ear.

"This is how it was that first time I touched Harry’s cock, Gin. He wrapped his hand over mine and used it to make himself come."

Ginny groaned from the image that gave her, and Ron grinned.

"I know, Gin. It was bloody brilliant."

Neither Ron nor Ginny said anything for several minutes as the two of them slowly stroked his prick. As Ron’s breathing began to get more erratic, he spoke again, sounding rather breathless.

"You could, umm, just keep your hand low when you’re doing Harry and take the rest of it in your mouth, yeah? He really likes that, as long as you don’t mind if he, well, if you don’t mind swallowing."

Ginny was tempted – so very tempted – to try what Ron said, but what little remained of her sanity said that was one of those lines the two of them just really shouldn’t cross. She wondered if Ron had meant he wanted her to do it to him, or if he’d freak out if she tried. They were already dangerously out over the edge, because educational pursuits were not usually this pleasurable, but they were at least trying to learn something important.

"Ginny, would you do something for me?" Ron asked, almost shyly.

"Sure, Ron, what?"

"Well, umm…" He hesitated, then released her hand and pulled his knees toward his chest. "Ijustreallylikeittoo."

Ron went back to stroking his cock and Ginny just looked at him, trying to work out the words he’d slurred together in his haste to spit them out. Then she realized.

"Oh, well yeah, okay."

Ron watched with hungry eyes as Ginny’s hand disappeared inside her jeans for a moment, then he sucked in a breath when she smoothed the wetness she’d collected on her fingertips across his pucker. Their eyes locked as she licked her lips and slipped a finger inside, gently caressing him.

"Mmm," Ron moaned, "that feels nice, Gin, but use two fingers." 

When Ginny started to pull her hand away to wet a second finger, Ron stopped her. 

"No, there’s a spell for that. Just point your wand there and say _Lubricous_. Harry and I use it sometimes if there’s no lube handy."

Ginny did as Ron instructed, and was a bit surprised when she felt a dollop of something warm and slippery appear on her fingertips. 

"Handy, that," she said as she worked a second finger into Ron.

"Oh yeah, Gin," Ron hummed. "That’s it. Harry’ll like it if you wiggle them back and forth sometimes, like little scissors."

Ginny experimented with the movement, and noticed that Ron’s hand began to pump his cock a little faster as he tried to press his bum farther onto her fingers. She brushed the tip of her thumb across the underside of his balls as she tried to push her fingers deeper inside of Ron. Ron groaned in pleasure, and she pushed a little harder, this time striking a lump about the size of a walnut and drawing a loud whimper from Ron as his muscles clenched around Ginny’s fingers. She ceased her movements instantly.

"Oh shit, Ron, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!"

"No, Gin, feels so good. Don’t stop. If you can find that spot inside Harry, he’ll spill all over you."

Ginny smiled, and began to gently slide her fingers outward before pressing back inside in search of this magic lump. When she found it this time, she kept pressing in with her hand and used her fingertips to massage it gently.

Ron’s hand was almost a blur as he pulled frantically at his prick, and his brow was furrowed in determination. 

"Fuck, Gin, that’s it! Please don’t stop."

Ginny continued to knead the little lump inside Ron with her fingertips as she watched his hand fly up and down his swollen shaft. When she lightly touched his balls with her free hand, Ron wailed loudly, his hips jerked forward, and ribbons of thick white spunk erupted from his prick like lava from a volcano.

"Damn, you learn fast," Ron moaned, as Ginny slipped her fingers out of him and he lowered his feet back to the sofa. She picked up her wand and cast a cleansing charm on both of them and summoned Ron’s clothes.

Ginny got off the sofa and walked to the window as Ron pulled on his clothes. 

"Will you do one more thing for me, Ron?"

"Ginny, I’m hungry!" Ron groaned, "Can’t we at least go to breakfast first?"

"I didn’t mean right now, you prat!"

"Well, that’s better then," he said as he tied his shoe. "What else do you want me to do? I think I’ve shown you nearly everything."

"It’s not something I want you to do with me, Ron. You know I’ve got OWLS coming up and you know how much time you have to spend revising if you want to do well." 

Ginny paused, and then grinned at the stricken look on Ron’s face, which clearly said he was expecting her to ask him to help her study.

"I don’t want Harry to get bored or lonely while I’m studying. Can he be with you and Hermione?"

"Harry’s always with us, Gin."

"I don’t mean be with you like for classes and homework and playing chess by the fire. I mean be with you, you know, like physically."

Ron’s eyes grew round, "What?"

"I know you need to be alone with Hermione some, Ron, but you obviously enjoy making out with Harry, too," she said. Sensing Ron’s uncertainty, she added, "I think watching you and Harry together gets Hermione really hot, and I already asked her if Harry could be with the two of you and she didn’t seem to mind."

"Well, all right then. Do you really think it makes her hot?"


	15. More, P-Pleeezzeee

Hermione sat perfectly still as Harry’s breathing slowly returned to normal. When his eyes finally fluttered open and met Hermione’s gaze, he smiled at her. Then he remembered his current state of undress and flushed almost Weasley red. He quickly pulled his knees up toward his chest and hunched over as if trying to maintain some belated sense of modesty. 

"Honestly Harry," Hermione laughed. "I don’t think there’s anything there I haven’t seen by now." She got up and began to release the charms she’d performed to insure their privacy. 

Harry began to scrabble around him for his discarded garments, but had only gotten his jeans halfway up his thighs when he heard Ron’s loud shout from behind him.

"Oi, Harry, if I’ve got to see your naked arse out in the sunlight, at least get a fucking tan. The glare is unbearable." 

Harry froze. Ron was going to kill him; he knew it. There was no way on earth to explain being out at the lake with Hermione with his kit off. He braced himself for the hex he knew was coming. But it was even worse than he feared, because the next sound he heard was Ginny’s voice.

"Harry, love, put your pants back on unless you want me to jump you right here."

Harry whirled on the spot, which only served to give his girlfriend and his two best friends a frontal view of his near nudity. Ron had the audacity to laugh, and then Ginny and Hermione joined in.

"Harry, mate, if you could only see your face right now," choked Ron. "You look like Dad does when Mum catches him trying to sneak more Muggle stuff into the shed."

"Very funny, Ron," Harry snapped, as he finally began to tug his jeans over his bum and button his flies. "Whoever’s going to hex me, just do it and get it over with."

"Hex you? Why would anyone hex you, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I mean, just because you were out here shagging my best girl is no reason to hex you, mate." 

"Ron, we didn’t, I swear! I know it looks . . ." Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Ronald Weasley!" shrieked Hermione. "I didn’t do anything with Harry that you haven’t done with him, and he’s my best friend, too!"

"Whoa, Mione. I was only having him on. I’m not chuffed he’s out here with you," Ron laughed, "Now, if it was anybody else out here, I’d have blasted his bollocks off as soon as he flashed them at us."

Harry relaxed just a bit, although he was still nervously looking for his shirt. 

"Ron, I’m sorry, we just walked down here after breakfast and . . ."

Hermione waved her wand and Harry’s shirt appeared on his body.

". . . and I asked him to teach me . . ."

". . .the same things Ron was teaching me in the Room of Requirement?" finished Ginny.

The four friends stared at each other a moment, then burst out laughing once again as they walked back up toward the castle.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ron’s stomach gave a loud rumble, just as he looked at Harry with a smug grin on his face and announced, "Check."

Harry knew he was trapped, but shrugged it off. He always lost to Ron anyway. He made his final move, then watched as Ron took his king.

"Let’s all go have dinner, yeah?"

The friends scrambled out through the portrait hole and walked down the drafty corridor toward the Great Hall. If Harry or Ron noticed that Ginny and Hermione kept stealing glances at one another and giggling softly, they said nothing.

"Ginny and I have been talking this afternoon," began Hermione, as the friends settled into their seats and tucked into their dinner. "We’ve decided that Ron and I get the Astronomy Tower tonight, and Ginny and Harry can have the Room of Requirement."

"Right," Ginny chimed in. "I mean, it’s great with all of us together, and we still want to be all together. Just – not tonight. Tonight we thought it would be nice to just be like normal couples."

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After dinner, the four Gryffindors left the Great Hall together, but quickly parted company. Ron and Hermione headed toward the top of the school’s tallest tower, and Harry and Ginny were bound for the Seventh Floor and the Room of Requirement.

Ginny practically quivered with anticipation as Harry paced three times past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She wondered idly just what he was thinking to ultimately produce the doorway to the room. When the doorway appeared, as it usually did, blossoming out of nowhere on the section of blank wall opposite the tapestry, Harry pushed it open and motioned Ginny graciously inside.

"Oh! Wow!" was all Ginny could think when she saw what the room had provided. She actually blushed just a little as she surveyed their surroundings, wondering even more about Harry’s thoughts. The room was lavishly appointed with a huge four-poster bed that was delicately draped with sheer, silky hangings and covered in golden satin sheets and a velvety duvet in a rich shade of burgundy. A golden dish of strawberries sat along side a crystal bowl of chocolate sauce on the night stand on the right side of the bed, and two crystal goblets adorned with little satin ribbons sat nearby, filled with a clear amber liquid that bubbled slightly. On the left, an oversized Victorian-style tub sat on clawed feet and was filled with lusciously scented bubbles. A variety of green plants and candles in varying sizes and heights surrounded the tub, the candles giving just enough light to show the steam rising from the surface of the water. 

Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her toward the bed.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ron and Hermione climbed the final spiral of steps leading to the Astronomy Tower, Ron getting more and more nervous by the minute. Just as they reached the landing, a distinctly female giggle reached their ears, and the couple froze in their tracks.

"Bugger!" swore Ron in a harsh whisper. "Now what?"

Hermione shooshed him and peered around the edge of the archway to see who was there. Malfoy and Parkinson. She wasn’t surprised. Malfoy was a natural at being a nuisance to the Gryffindor trio. She was, however, slightly stunned by the view she glimpsed of a naked Malfoy, with his hand stroking his glistening shaft as he straddled Pansy’s thighs. 

‘Not bad,’ she thought to herself, and unconsciously licked her lips.

"There’s always the Prefects’ Bathroom. Feel like playing in the water?" Hermione asked him with a suggestive smirk.

Ron’s answer was a quirky grin. He took her hand and led her back down the stairs.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Harry reached behind him and yanked back the duvet, then lifted Ginny off her feet and settled her between the sheets.

Ginny murmured "Mmm-hmmm" into Harry’s mouth as they kissed, and he settled his weight on top of her. They lay there just kissing and nibbling at one another, and giving long, slow strokes to arms and thighs, and whatever other bits they could reach. They were still fully clothed, except that Harry had finally worked his way through all the buttons of Ginny’s blouse, and would occasionally touch her breast through the lace of her bra. For a very long while, that was enough. It was nice having the luxury of not having to rush, they wouldn’t be caught there, and Harry had his Invisibility Cloak to insure a safe return to Gryffindor Tower, much later in the evening.

Ginny purposely avoided touching Harry’s cock, even through the fabric of his jeans, partly because she wanted to savor every possible moment of just petting and caressing with him, and partly because she didn’t want to rush into their love making. It would be their first time alone like this, and she was determine it should be one of the most special nights of their lives.

Ginny pulled Harry’s shirt free of his jeans and began to work at his buttons. She moved slowly on purpose, kissing at each new bit of exposed skin, playfully pulling with her lips at the sparse hairs on his chest just a few inches below his Adam’s apple.

"AAow!" he yelped. "Knock it off. I don’t have that many there!"

"I think you’re perfect just like you are," Ginny whispered. She kissed at where she’d just been pulling, then she worked her way across to a nipple as she brushed his sleeve from his shoulder with her hand. She teased his nipple with her tongue until it hardened, then massaged it with her mouth until his hands started to get restless. She released his nipple from her mouth, but made slow circles around it with her tongue, widening the diameter of the circle on each trip around. Ginny could feel his cock throb against her belly as she worked, and she knew she was going to enjoy this night very much.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Hermione gave the password and she stepped inside the Prefects’ Bath to insure there was no one else already there. Satisfied they could be alone, she motioned Ron inside and warded the door so they would not be disturbed.

As soon as Hermione lowered her wand, Ron pressed her up against the door and kissed her hard, with one hand clamped around her breast. She could feel his erection rising against her thigh, and already she could feel dampness between her legs. She reached between them and grabbed his cock through his jeans, stroking him slowly.

Ron kissed his way down the side of her neck, pausing to suck on her collarbone, then pulled his wand from his pocket. With a quick swish and flick, he vanished their clothing, then moved his mouth to her breast to tease her nipple with his tongue. Hermione’s head dropped back and banged against the door. Ron hissed "shoosh" and continued his work, sliding a hand between her naked thighs to cup her mound.

"Hmmm, wet," he said against her breast. "Let’s have a shower, shall we?"

Ron grabbed two fluffy white towels from the cupboard and a couple of matching flannels, flopped the towels over the rack, then pulled Hermione with him into the shower at the far end of the bath. He turned on the water and let it run warm, then turned the dial for the shower and backed Hermione under the spray.

For a moment, they just stood there with their eyes closed, relishing the heat of the water soaking their hair and cascading down their backs. 

Hermione jumped when she felt the soapy flannel in Ron’s hand brush the side of her neck, then rub across her shoulder. She peeked out through her lashes at him and he smiled as he continued to wash her. He took his time, especially on her more delicate parts – her breasts, her very ticklish sides (which he might have enjoyed just a tad too much as she struggled not to hex him), her inner thighs, and especially between her legs. When he rinsed the soap from the flannel and squeezed it out, Hermione thought he was finished with her, and was quite surprised when he poured shampoo into his palm and massaged it into her scalp. It smelled of jasmine and Hermione liked it.

When Ron had worked the lather all the way down to the ends of Hermione’s long mane of curls, he laughed and said, "You might want to rinse that yourself so I don’t drown you."

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ginny pushed Harry onto his back and nudged him to raise up enough for her to free his other shoulder, intentionally leaving his arms somewhat restrained, trapped within his sleeves. She crawled on top of him then, rolling her pelvis against the bulge in his jeans, then slid down his thighs so her mouth could resume its ministry to his other nipple, mimicking her actions from before.

Harry was beginning to squirm. He was making soft sounds from deep in his throat, and Ginny was loving every second of it. She ran her tongue back toward the center of his chest and began to zigzag her way downward, seeking out the indentation of each and every rib as a path for her tongue to follow. Her plan was to leave no spot of skin on Harry’s body that her tongue hadn’t touched when the night was at an end. Her goal was to drive him spare from _that_ need.

Deliciously torturous as Ginny hoped this would be for Harry, by the time she’d made her way to the thick patch of dark hair surrounding his navel and disappearing into his jeans, she began to think she’d set herself up for failure in making such a grand plan for the evening. She wanted him inside her so badly, it was all she could do to continue moving slowly. She rubbed her cheek against Harry’s belly, smiling to herself as his hairs tickled her nose, and worked at the buttons of his jeans with shaking fingers. 

Could he possibly have known how sexy Ginny had always found button fly jeans? Harry’s silk boxers were burgundy – but then, Harry did know that was Ginny’s favorite color.

Ginny raised herself off Harry and sat somewhat straddling his calves. She loved how he looked with his skin sort of pinkish, kissed by the heat of passion, his lips pouty and swollen from their long session of kissing, and his hair sticking up at odd angles. She’d have loved to have a photograph of him like that, but settled for closing her eyes to seal it forever in her memory.

Ginny grasped the sides of Harry’s jeans and tugged. He lifted his hips slightly and the denim slid easily past them until they were stopped by where she sat on his legs. She leaned forward again and nuzzled her face into his silk boxers and purred against him. She could feel his legs strain as he started to lift his upper body, but she shook her head.

“Please don’t move," she whispered, and Harry sank back against the pillow with a little groan of frustration.

Ginny continued to snuggle her face against him, running one hand up under the loose fabric to scratch her nails lightly across his velvety skin, carefully avoiding any move that would take her hand too close to his prick. She didn’t trust herself to stop once she got her hands on him there. She was already consumed with _that_ need and she wasn’t nearly done with him yet.

She scooted off his legs and slid his jeans down and off, taking his socks with them. Harry was left in only those decadent boxers with his arms still pinned down at his sides by the sleeves of the shirt trapped beneath him. Ginny just looked at him for several long seconds, another priceless image to seal in her mind. For a man to be so beautiful should be a sin.

Ginny leaned down again and ran her tongue across the sole of Harry’s foot. His groan made it more than worth it. She closed her mouth over his little toe and sucked. Another groan. She kissed her way up the inside of his calf, pausing to suck at the hollow of his knee where he’d allowed them to bend slightly as his thighs fell apart, eager for what was to come.

She moved back to his other foot, creating a mirror image of what she’d just done to his other side, and he groaned again, this time in frustration. When she got back to the hollow of his knee, she could see a patch of moisture spreading on the burgundy silk, and it excited her knowing his cock was leaking in anticipation of her touch.

Ginny nibbled at Harry’s inner thighs, alternating from side to side as if they were a sumptuous feast and she hadn’t dined in days. Before she was done, Harry had begun to rock his hips, making the hem of his boxers flutter against her cheeks when she got close. She could see his erection pulsing, and knew she couldn’t take much more of _that_ need. She doubted Harry could either.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ron shampooed his own hair, much to Hermione’s disappointment, as she rinsed her own. After all the bubbles were rinsed from her hair and from his, Hermione picked up the other flannel and began to wash Ron, dragging it out as long as she possibly could, just so she could touch him more.

Hermione followed each stroke of the flannel with the palm of her other hand, needful of the skin on skin contact. Touching him was addictive and, as the shower spray rinsed away the last traces of soap, she continued to rub his body; the rippled muscles in his chest, the hard peaks of his nipples and the fine little hairs around their outer edges, his slim waist, and that fuzzy patch of copper hair that began around his navel and spread downward to surround his delectable cock.

Hermione dropped the flannel and leant forward to take him into her mouth. He thrust against the back of her throat and she heard him hiss, "Oh, fuck!" She purred around him in her mouth and his thighs trembled as he supported himself against the slick tile of the shower wall. She pumped him with one hand and reached between his thighs with the other to trail her index finger along his cleft and across his entrance. He spread his legs farther apart for her. She squeezed his balls, bobbing her head along his shaft, and reached again to continue teasing him with her finger.

After several slow strokes from Ron’s cleft to his balls, Hermione began to suck rather insistently on the head of his cock and he groaned, knees buckling slightly, unintentionally opening himself up even more to her touch. As she drug her fingertip across Ron’s entrance again, she hesitated slightly, remembering how Harry had taught her to touch him that morning, and longing to slide her finger inside Ron. 

Hermione took a steadying breath, then quickly swirled her fingers inside herself, slicking them with her own juices. She massaged Ron’s hole with her fingertips before pressing them softly inside and stroking his insides slowly as she searched for the spot that Harry told her would drive him spare. When she found it, she thought she actually heard Ron whimper. She cupped his balls with her other hand and continued to suck on his engorged member as he tangled his fingers in her hair, moaning at what she was doing to him, driving him crazy with _that_ need.

Finally, Ron tugged Hermione to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him for a kiss. He quickly spun her around so that her back was towards his chest.

"Spread your legs for me," he commanded, "and put your hands against the wall."

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ginny rolled off the bed and stood at the side, smiling shyly at Harry, wondering how she looked to him. She was sure her skin was as flushed as his, and suspected it might not be a good look with her red hair and freckles. She knew her hair was a mess, but she hoped it was a sexy mess in Harry’s eyes. Her breath was coming in hard pants by now, and she was sure her breasts were heaving slightly above the lace of her bra. She hoped he would think that was a good look for her.

She unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zip, then pushed them and her knickers over her hips and allowed them to fall to the floor so she could step out of them. She watched Harry’s eyes travel down the length of her body, stopping at her glistening red curls. She wondered if he realized she was wetter than she’d ever been in her life, almost delirious with _that_ need.

Ginny pushed her blouse off her shoulders and let it drop, then reached behind her back to unfasten her bra, allowing it to fall as well. She got back onto the bed on her knees at Harry’s feet and slowly pulled his boxers down his toned legs, tossing them on top of her jeans. He wasn’t getting those back. 

Harry had beautiful legs – muscles faintly defined, and just enough dark hair to make him all grown up, without obscuring the view of his flawless skin. He started to push himself up again, but again Ginny shook her head "no" and he gave in. She brushed her fingertips against his inner thighs, urging them to part for her once more, and she settled herself comfortably between his legs.

She spent several minutes licking the delicate crease where his thigh and groin meet, then nuzzled her nose against his sac and sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Harry writhed on the bed as she manipulated it with her tongue.

The tension between Ginny’s lower belly and her upper thighs was reaching the boiling point, but she refused to give in to her own need, because at the moment, she was pursuing a much greater need – the need to insure that no matter what the future held for them, Harry would never ever find a pleasure to compare to what he found with her.

Ginny noticed Harry’s breathing was harsh and ragged and she looked up at him through the fringe of her lashes. He was biting hard on his bottom lip, eyes closed and a muscle twitched in his right cheek. His arms were still trapped in his shirtsleeves, and his fists were clenching at the bed sheets. Clearly, he was as determined as she was to make their evening last through the night, in spite of _that_ need raging within him. 

Ginny shifted her position just a bit and lavished equal treatment upon Harry’s other testicle. He spread his thighs farther apart for her and she rubbed her cheek on his inner thigh as she sucked at him. When finally she released him, she knew he thought she would take his cock into her mouth.

Instead, she began to lick leisurely at Harry’s inner thighs again, slowly working her way upward, and he propped his feet on the mattress, opening himself to her even more. Boldly, Ginny licked Harry’s perineum with the flat of her tongue. His only response was to groan. She licked it again and felt him shiver, goose flesh rising on his thighs. She pressed her chin against the mattress this time and made a longer stripe with her tongue, this time moving from the bottom of his cleft, where he lay against the sheet, up softly across his anus and continued on, across his perineum, through the crease between his testicles and up the full length of his engorged shaft, finally circling the head with her tongue to collect a the fluid leaking from him. He groaned quite loudly, and a corner of the sheet slipped off the head of the bed because he’d wound his fist in it so tightly. Ginny looked up and noticed Harry was starting to sweat. She caught his eye and smiled at him, then returned to her task, loving the wicked feeling of touching him in such intimate ways. He groaned again, this time a sound of mild frustration, and she heard his head slam back against the pillow beneath it.

By the fourth or fifth pass of her tongue, following the same path from cleft to tip, Harry’s thighs had begun to tremble from the effort of not bucking against her mouth. This would not do! Ginny wanted Harry to completely lose control.

On the next pass, Ginny hesitated when she got to Harry’s rosy pucker. She circled his opening with her tongue until she heard him whimper, then she moved on, continuing her usual route to his sensitive tip to collect her reward of the pearly drop of fluid waiting there.

Ginny moved back down and started again. She heard him hiss, "Merlin, fuck" as she circled him this time, applying slightly more pressure with her tongue than the first time, and then she moved on, determined to send him into sexual oblivion.

When she settled in for the third time, she could hear his breathing speed up measurably as he anticipated her touch. She teased his cleft with the tip of her tongue for several seconds before faintly touching it to his anus and he swore. She swirled her tongue softly around his hole and he bucked against her mouth. Collecting as much saliva as she could on her tongue, Ginny lapped across Harry’s entrance and he cried out hoarsely.

"More . . . p-pleeezzeee!"

Ginny moaned "mmmm" against him and swirled a finger inside herself, making it slippery from her own juices, then continued her path toward the head of Harry’s cock, positioning herself on her knees between his thighs. As she reached his tip, she took his cock into her mouth. As she slid her mouth down around him, she circled his anus once more with her slippery finger before pressing it as gently as possible through the tight ring of muscle at his entrance and sliding it deep inside him.

"FUCK! Oh Shit, Oh Fuck!" Harry gasped, but he never said he wanted her to stop.

Harry’s hips bucked hard off the bed, pressing his cock deep in Ginny’s throat, and his muscles clenched around her finger, but at the same time his cock pulsed in her mouth and she hoped that was a sign he wasn’t in any discomfort from what she’d done. She stayed perfectly still, waiting for him to relax.

Harry settled down and his breathing slowed a bit, and Ginny moved her mouth up and down the length of his shaft, caressing it with her tongue, while making a conscious effort to keep the sensitive head pressed against the roof of her mouth as she slid him in and out. As he relaxed more, Ginny experimentally wiggled her finger and felt his muscles twitch around it as his cock twitched in her mouth. She slid her finger out slightly and pressed back inward. When Harry made no sign of objection, she tried it again, this time sliding out more and pressing in deeply, just grazing his prostate with her fingertip.

"Bloody hell!" he gasped, and tried to press his bum against her hand. She took that as a good sign, and began a slow rhythm of stroking her finger gently in and out of him, taking extra care to brush his prostate on every inward press, stoking the fire of _that_ need within him.

"Stop, PLEASE," he begged. "You’ve gotta stop or I’ll come!"

Ginny froze in place, not even daring to breathe herself until Harry’s breathing slowed, then she slipped her finger gently out of him and crawled upward to straddle his hips. She stared at his deep green eyes until he looked back at her, and she licked her lips as provocatively as she could manage, then helped him free his arms from his shirt sleeves and pulled his hands to her breasts. She leaned forward, trusting his hands to give her balance as she reached between her thighs and guided his swollen member to her entrance, then she impaled herself on him.

She moved his hands to circle her waist and lay down on him, crushing her breasts against his chest so she could kiss him. It seemed like a lifetime since their lips had touched, and suddenly she couldn’t get enough of his taste on her tongue. She ground her pussy against the base of his cock and continued to kiss him as he rocked back against her. He moved his hands down onto her hips and used them to anchor her in place as he slammed his body up harder and harder against her.

Ginny could feel her release about to explode, and at the same time she could feel the tale tell swelling of Harry’s shaft deep within her. She wanted to come before he did to be sure he could feel it, so she pushed herself up with her hands against his chest, and ground her pelvis even harder against him, creating a delicious friction on her clit. Harry realized what she was doing and reached between them to rub her sensitive little nub with his thumb, driving her spare from _that_ need that threatened to consume her.

The walls of Ginny’s vagina squeezed tightly around Harry’s penis, then flooded him with her silken release. She pounded herself against him, driving him deeper inside her until she’d fully ridden out the waves of her own pleasure. As she struggled to breathe normally, Harry arched his back, lifting them both off the bed, and practically exploded inside her, gasping for breath as he came.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver; there was something quite thrilling about having Ron take charge of their lovemaking. She felt his cock slide down her cleft and his hand guiding it into her pussy. He hesitated for just a second, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back hard against his body, before impaling her on his prick. His arm remained locked firmly around her as he fucked her hard against the wall, and he used his other hand to tap delicately on her clit, bringing _that_ need for release to a fevered pitch. Hermione clenched around Ron’s velvety hardness and he groaned, but never slowed his thrusts into her, even as her juices flooded around him and she started to pant from the force of her orgasm.

Before Hermione’s breathing even began to slow, Ron began to buck harder against her and it was no small effort to keep herself from slamming into the tile wall. He bit down on the tender flesh of her shoulder as he came deep within her, and she found herself hoping he’d left a mark that would take weeks to fade.

Ron slid himself out of Hermione and she moaned inwardly at the loss of contact, but she knew they needed to get themselves back to Gryffindor Tower since they hadn’t the luxury of Harry’s Invisibility Cloak to provide them safe passage after curfew. 

Ron pulled Hermione back under the spray of the shower, rinsing the stickiness and sweat from their bodies. They stepped out of the shower, and used the fluffy towels to dry each other, finding any excuse to continue touching.

Once Hermione toweled her hair and they were both somewhat dry, they helped each other dress and reluctantly made their way back toward their common room.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ginny and Harry helped each other dress, then Harry slipped his cloak over their heads and led the way into the corridor and back toward Gryffindor Tower.

As the invisible couple approached the tower entrance, Hermione was engaged in a heated argument with The Fat Lady, who refused to open for her and Ron, preferring instead to ask nosy questions about where the two of them had been with Hermione’s hair wrapped in a towel and Ron’s hair still damp and curling at the nape of his neck.

Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, and Ron turned redder and redder at The Fat Lady’s surprisingly accurate accusations, while it occurred to Harry that wherever his friends had been, they had apparently not taken care to insure no portraits were watching them. He suspected the Prefects’ Bath from the towel around Hermione’s hair, and remembered the Mermaid perched on a rock, knowing she often pretended to be asleep, when really she was not.

Finally Harry took pity on his friends and pulled Ginny out of sight of The Fat Lady to remove his cloak. Whispering that she should follow his lead, Harry steered her back toward the argumentative portrait and feigned annoyance at Ron for leaving him to put away their Quidditch gear. Ron looked at him in surprise, but said nothing as Ginny thrust a comb from her pocket into Hermione’s hand, saying she’d dropped it on her way out of the bath.

The Fat Lady eyed the four friends suspiciously, but swung forward to let them pass.


	16. One Lucky Wizard

As far as Harry was concerned, the next three weeks had been sheer torture. Ginny was revising for O.W.L.S. and had precious little time for anything beyond her studies. Every night, the four friends sat in the common room, Ron and Hermione snuggled together on the squashy sofa, snogging whenever they’d thought no one was looking, while Harry sat in the armchair near where Ginny was hunched over her books at the table. He’d offered to help her with her work, but Ginny had seen how he’d approached his own O.W.L.S. the previous year and felt she could do better on her own. She told him kindly she was afraid working with him would be much too distracting for her and suggested he hang out with Ron and Hermione instead. He’d complained then that all they wanted to do was snog and Ginny had been no help. 

"So snog with them," she’d said to him, which simply added to poor Harry’s frustration because it never occurred to him that she might be serious.

Harry had managed on a few occasions to engage Ron in a game of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap, and of course the trio had homework of their own to keep up, but it was driving him mad to watch Ron and Hermione kissing every night, and sometimes more if there were no other Gryffindors in the common room. They didn’t, of course, go so far as to actually have sex on that squashy sofa for fear one of their classmates might run back downstairs after a forgotten book, but once the other students had gone to their dorms for the night, Ron demonstrated that he’d quite moved past his original fear and insecurity where pleasuring Hermione was concerned. 

Harry had looked up from his reading on more than one occasion to see Hermione leaned back against Ron’s chest with her robes and blouse undone and Ron’s hand kneading her breast. A couple other times, he’d caught Ron resting against Hermione as she stroked his straining cock. Harry had shifted uncomfortably in his chair and swore under his breath. He could have gone up to bed, but he always got so bloody hard watching them grope at each other. He didn’t think he could walk properly, so he always ended up trapped there, watching the show and imagining what he’d like to be doing to Ginny.

Sometimes Ron or Hermione had noticed Harry watching them and had tried to coax him into joining them, but it just didn’t seem right somehow when Ginny wasn’t able to play, too. And so he’d wait until his friends called it a night and went up to bed, then he’d adjust his aching erection inside his trousers and walk Ginny up to bed. He gave her chaste kisses goodnight, lest the feel of her tongue against his make him lose his resolve and beg her to skive off a night of studying and find somewhere she could shag him senseless.

"Harry," Ginny said, as he kissed her quickly at the steps to the fifth year girls’ dorm, "I know you’ve got to be hurting. I saw Hermione giving Ron a hand job tonight, and I saw you squirming. If you won’t go play with them, then at least get my brother to get you off. I can’t have you exploding before I finish my O.W.L.S., now can I?"

Harry tried to deny that he was suffering, but Ginny persisted. He insisted he’d be fine with just wanking in the shower until she had time to play with him again. But as he kissed Ginny one last time, this one with a faint brush of their tongues, Harry wondered if Ron was still interested in getting off with him. By the time he reached the boys’ dorm, he’d nearly made up his mind to simply tell Ron he was in a bad way and needed the kind of release you could only get from the touch of another person, and since it was Ron’s and Hermione’s fault he was suffering from _that_ need, Ron was going to have to help him out. His plans, however, were dashed when he reached the dorm and was met with the sound of Ron’s loud snores. Harry swore under his breath as he stripped off his clothes and got into bed, casting a silencing charm as he pulled his hangings shut. He grasped his aching prick in his hand and fisted it frantically, shooting onto his belly, but feeling not the least bit satisfied.

If possible, the next day was even worse. It was Saturday, and the last Hogsmeade visit before the end of term. Ginny stayed at the castle to study with Luna, leaving Harry going into the village with Ron and Hermione. That alone would have been bad enough, watching them holding hands and snogging on occasion, but it seemed like every corner they turned, they ran into some other Hogwarts couple who were kissing and groping. By lunch time, Harry had seen all he could stand, and he left Hermione and Ron having lunch in The Three Broomsticks, leaving half of his own sandwich untouched as he claimed a headache and said he was going back to the castle to see if Madame Pomfrey could give him a potion for it. His friends had offered to go with him, of course, but he firmly told them "no" and said once he got a potion, he was going straight to bed.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Ron turned to Hermione with a determined look on his face.

"You know he’s lying, right? I could see his cock through his jeans. He was hard as a rock again and he’s going back to the castle to have a wank. It’s killing him seeing us and everybody else together and him not getting any."

"Well, what do you suggest Ron?" Hermione asked. "We’ve asked him to join us a hundred times and he always refuses."

"We stop asking," Ron said succinctly. "We figure out where he’s gone and take matters into our own hands – literally."

Hermione beamed at him. "You always were a brilliant strategist, Ron." 

They quickly ate the last bites of their lunch and headed back towards Hogwarts.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Harry stood at the foot of the big bed in the Room of Requirement and peeled off his clothes. The last time he’d seen that bed, he’d been on it with Ginny, and the images of her fiery red hair as they’d stroked and kissed and tasted each other just made Harry ache that more for her touch. _That_ need was killing him.

He climbed onto the bed naked and settled himself comfortably against the headboard with a couple of pillows propped behind his back. He spread his legs so that his feet were practically a meter apart, then he bent his knees so that his feet rested flat against the duvet. He leaned his head back against the pillows and pictured Ginny, naked and on her knees between his legs, running her tongue up the length of his shaft. He reached one hand between his legs and cupped his balls, fingering them gently, feeling their weight in the palm of his hand. He wrapped his other hand loosely around the base of his cock and began to stroke himself.

He pictured Ginny taking the head of his cock into her mouth and beginning to suck on it gently, which caused him to tighten his grip on himself. And then more red hair came into focus in Harry’s mind. Ron was apparently there as well, straddling Harry’s chest and rubbing the head of his cock against Harry’s lips. Harry opened his mouth and moaned, imagining that he was sucking Ron into his mouth and trying to mimic the motions Ginny was using on him. Harry stroked himself faster and squeezed his balls a little more tightly with his hand.

Harry imagined that he could feel himself thrusting up into Ginny’s mouth and tried to suppress the part of his brain that reminded him Ginny wasn’t there; that he was thrusting into his own hand. Then he felt Ginny’s mouth slip off his prick with a soft pop, only to be replaced with something warmer and just as wet. He imagined he felt himself sheathed in her tight center, warm and responsive, and he knew _that_ need was going to be the death of him yet.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Hermione had tried to tell Ron it might not work. If Harry was already in the Room of Requirement, it might not open for them, particularly if Harry had gained access by concentrating on needing a private place to wank.

Ron, on the other hand, was confident it would work if Hermione would just concentrate on the fact that she and Ron were what Harry needed most right now, and on how much they needed him as well. 

"See, I told you so," he smirked when the door appeared in front of them.

Hermione peered quietly inside and spotted Harry on the bed, his head thrown back against the pillows and his feet spread far apart as he wanked himself. She sucked in a breath as her own need hit her right in the pit of her stomach. She and Ron had done a good bit of snogging and groping over the past few weeks, but had only slipped away for a good shag twice, so seeing Harry like that was really making her hot.

"I want you to fuck him tonight, Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear. "He needs it."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "But Ron, you need it, too. Don’t you?" 

She wanted to feel Harry inside her, although she’d never admitted that to anyone before, and had been trying to deny it to herself ever since that day down by the lake.

"Yeah, I do," Ron said, a mischievous smile on his face. "I’m going to fuck Harry while he’s inside you."

Hermione grabbed his hand and tugged him quietly into the room, silently closing the door behind them. The couple undressed where they stood so that both were naked when they approached Harry and the bed. They were relieved that he was still so absorbed in whatever images he held in his mind as he wanked that he’d failed to notice their presence.

Ron moved quietly to Harry’s right and Hermione to his left, each taking a seat on the bed at precisely the same moment. Harry’s eyes flew open, but before he could protest, Hermione’s mouth was surrounding his cock and Ron’s tongue was probing his mouth. 

Harry tried in vain to struggle free of them, his mind telling him he shouldn’t take advantage of them this way, but his body longed for their touches, for anything they would do to him.

Hermione caressed his balls as she slid her mouth up and down his length, and she teased his hole with the thumb on her free hand. Harry shifted his position to spread his thighs farther apart, silently begging her to do whatever she wished with him. Ron’s tongue danced against his and he moaned into his mouth as Ron pinched his nipples. Harry knew there was no point in trying to talk his friends out of what they were doing because his body wanted it much too much for him to be convincing if he said he didn’t need their help. He reached out to take Ron’s cock in his hand and began to stroke him.

"Yes, Harry," Ron hissed. "It’s about bloody time you realized Hermione and I were meant to take care of you."

Hermione made an "Um Hmm" sound around Harry’s cock to signal her agreement, and the vibrations of her throat around the sensitive crown of Harry’s erection nearly made him lose it on the spot. He bucked hard against her mouth and she had to pull back slightly to keep from choking on him. 

"Sorry, ‘Mione," he whispered.

When she pulled her mouth off him completely, Harry feared he’d hurt her or made her mad, but she stretched out beside him on the bed and looked in his eyes, making sure she had his full attention.

"S’okay Harry. But I think it’s time I felt you inside me somewhere else now."

Harry’s eyes went round at her words. She couldn’t possibly mean what he thought she meant.

"I want you to fuck her, Harry," Ron said resolutely. "Right here and right now, and I’m going to watch."

Harry thought he should protest, but felt himself moving over Hermione even as his brain struggled to find the right words. When his knees were between her parted thighs and he was supporting his weight with his hands resting just outside her shoulders, he felt Ron grip his erection and position it at Hermione’s entrance. Ron rubbed Harry’s tip against Hermione’s folds so he could feel how wet and hot she was. 

"Please, Harry," Hermione pleaded from below him. "I want to feel you inside me."

Harry’s arms and legs trembled as he warred with himself, and then he pressed his hips forward and sheathed himself inside his best friend. Three voices moaned in unison, two at the feeling and one at the sight of his two best friends joined so intimately together. Harry pulled back and then thrust into her again, quickly establishing a rhythm. He fucked Hermione at a leisurely pace, determined to make it last as long as he could, even though he longed to pound her into the bed.

Harry moaned when he felt Ron’s lube-slicked fingers rubbing his entrance. Those naughty fingers teased and massaged, relaxing him before slipping inside to scissor and stretch. Ron kneaded the rounded flesh of Harry’s arse with his free hand as he stroked his fingers in and out of his best mate, lost in watching his cock disappear and reappear between Hermione’s milky thighs. Ron thought he could come just from watching them give each other pleasure.

After a few long moments, Ron withdrew his fingers from Harry’s hole and positioned himself behind him on the bed. He slathered lube generously over his cock and rubbed a bit more onto Harry before pressing his tip against Harry’s entrance. Harry stilled his movements then moved his knees a bit farther apart before pushing himself back against Ron, forcing the head of Ron’s cock to breach his body.

Ron hesitated only slightly to allow Harry a second to adjust to the intrusion. He pushed forward, fully sheathing himself balls deep in Harry’s arse, and pressing Harry’s cock firmly into Hermione. Everyone moaned at once. The feeling was brilliant, but the three friends quickly realized the logistics of a three-way fuck were not quite as simple as with couple sex.

Their efforts to move in unison left Harry stroking in and out of Hermione, which was good for them, but left Ron’s cock buried inside Harry. While that certainly wasn’t a bad thing, it failed to offer the delicious friction both boys craved. If Ron tried to move backward enough as Harry moved backward to get that friction, they found their three-way connection kept slipping apart somewhere and their efforts to rejoin soon became more amusing than arousing. They laughed and prodded at one another, but eventually established a rhythm that worked. When Harry pushed forward into Hermione, Ron stroked outward very slightly. When Harry withdrew from Hermione, Ron pressed forward into him. Harry’s senses were on overload, and he knew he couldn’t last long.

Hermione was amazed at how different it felt having Harry inside her rather than Ron. Ron’s cock was longer than Harry’s and arced gracefully towards his belly when he was erect and untouched. When he was inside her, that arc did delightful things to all of the sensitive spots inside her. But Harry’s cock was thicker than Ron’s, giving her a delicious stretching feeling that she hadn’t really felt with Ron since their first time together. And even though Harry’s cock didn’t curve quite like Ron’s did, the head was slightly larger, allowing him to hit most of her sensitive spots as well. Hermione licked her lips and Harry leant down to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth. When he released her from the kiss, Ron’s mouth found hers as he leaned over Harry’s shoulder, and Harry moaned at the sensation of being sandwiched so intimately between his two best friends.

Hermione’s orgasm hit her suddenly and the walls of her vagina squeezed tightly around Harry’s cock. The unexpected change in sensation caused his balls to tighten and Harry knew he didn’t have a prayer of stopping himself. He thrust hard into Hermione, tensing his arse as he did, gripping Ron’s cock almost painfully inside him.

"Oh fuck, Harry," Ron swore. "I’m gonna . . ." 

He shoved his hips forward, ramming his cock against Harry’s prostate, and the little bit of control that Harry had maintained was lost. 

“… come.” Ron finished his sentence just as he emptied himself into Harry’s arse, triggering Harry to spill his release deep inside Hermione. The three friends lay in a tangle of arms and legs on the bed, panting and gasping, but completely sated. It was no real surprise that even sex worked between the three of them. Somehow, they were always better together than alone.

As the three friends stumbled back into the common room through the portrait hole late that afternoon, they were laughing and talking much as they always had after an outing to Hogsmeade. Harry stopped abruptly at the sight of Ginny and Luna hunched together over their books, still working hard to prepare for their O.W.L.S. The guilt and shame he felt completely overshadowed the relaxed pleasure he’d felt moments before.

Ginny looked up as she heard the trio entering the room. One look at Harry’s smiling face told her Hermione and Ron had finally succeeded in giving Harry what she could not the past few weeks and she was grateful. A second look at Harry, after he’d seen her sitting there, caused Ginny to lay down her quill and cross the room to meet him. She realized he was consumed by guilt at what he’d obviously just done.

She slipped her arms around Harry’s neck and attempted to snog him, but he grabbed her arms and moved her away from him.

"Ginny," he said, anguish clearly present in his voice. "Ginny, I’m sorry, but I have to tell you something. I know it was wrong. I know I shouldn’t have, but you have to know. . ."

"Shhh, Harry," Ginny interrupted softly. "I already know. All I need to know now is if it was good, and if they gave you what you need until I can do it for you myself."

Harry gaped at Ginny in stunned surprise. And then he smiled, one of his "I caught the Snitch and won the game against Slytherin" smiles as he thought about Ginny and Hermione and Ron. Harry finally understood what Dumbledore had told him about the true source of his power, how he had something in such abundance and that Voldemort had not at all. It was love, and Harry knew in that moment that he was indeed one lucky wizard, in spite of everything he’d been through in the past and all that was still to come. As long as he had Ginny, with Ron and Hermione standing beside him, there was no challenge he couldn’t face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome -- and may encourage me to proofread and post faster -- but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
